deadline
by hyejinpark
Summary: Cho kyuhyun seorang editor lepas kantor penerbitan di Seol tidak sengaja bertemu lee Sungmin gadis tujuh belas tahun yang baru meninggal,perlu waktu seratus hari baginya untuk kembali ke surga jika tidak mau rohnya hancur, "ajhusi!" "lee Sungmin imnida" "yak!"kkau apakah kau hantu?"
1. Chapter 1

.

.

Cho kyuhyun, dua puluh empat tahun seorang editor lepas di sebuah kantor penerbitan yang cukup ternama di Seol, secara kebetulan selalu berhadapan dengan peristiwa yang menyangkut kematian ,bermula sejak ia berusia tujuh tahun saat itu ia menyaksikan ibunya tewas dicekik oleh ayahnya sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun mendapati kakak perempuannya bunuh diri- loncat dari lantai dua rumahnya karena depresi akut, Cho Kyuhyun tiga belas tahun dihantui rasa takut akibat kecelakaan mobil yang hampir saja menewaskannya saat karya wisata,Cho Kyuhyun tujuh belas tahun harus rela melepas kepergian pacar pertamanya karena peristiwa tabrak lari, Cho kyuhyun dua puluh satu tahun kembali hampir merenggang nyawa akibat ulah snipper tidak dikenal karena peluru nyasar, Cho kyuhyun dua puluh lima tahun kembali harus menelan pil pahit karena kematian ayahnya di penjara akibat bunuh diri, membuat sikapnya menjadi seorang yang tertutup. Ketidak sengajaannya bertemu dengan Sungmin, gadis tujuh belas tahun yang tidak bisa kembali ke surga membuat Kyuhyun pusing setengah mati karena harus menemukan cara agar gadis itu naik ke surga sebelum seratus hari atau rohnya menghilang.

"_Semua terjadi tanpa sengaja aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tujuh jam yang lalu yang ku ingat hanya raut sedih dan isak tangis di pemakaman itu, aku tersadar ini bahkan sudah lewat dari tujuh jam , kenapa tidak ada yang menjemputku?"_

.

.

**KYUMIN Fanfiction**

**_DEADLiNE_**

**Written by Hye jin park**

**Disclaimers : The prologe wrote by YOUNG and the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|ANGST-supernatural_ROMANCE |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN & OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T+**

**Happy reading**

_**Joyer Apartement,03:17 KST.**_

'Bruk!'

Sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seonggok tubuh melayang dan menghantam sebuah batu duduk di taman Apartemen.  
Masih terlalu pagi untuk drama teror yang mulai membahana di negeri ini.

"Astaga! Security, siapapun tolong! Ada mayat!" teriak seorang pria muda yang sedang berolahraga tak jauh dari TKP.

Seketika itu kerumunan orang berjajar dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Seorang gadis muda lengkap dengan piyama berwarna biru tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Awas, semuanya jangan mendekat. Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang." Seorang Security datang dan langsung menutupi mayat itu dengan koran.

"Bukankah itu gadis yang tinggal di nomor 13 lantai 7?" Tanya seorang pria.

"Dia itu penyanyi cafe kan?" Tebak seorang lagi.

Polisi yang cukup lama datang membuat mayat itu semakin mengering dan orang-orang semakin berkerumun. Beberapa wartawan dadakan pun tak ayal mengabadikan kejadian itu.

"Apalagi ini..." desis Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari pintu apartement itu. Entah kebetulan atau karena insting iblisnya membuat dia selalu tak jauh dari kematian.

Ia melihat sebentar kemudian kembali masuk ke apartementnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa dia begitu bodoh hingga bunuh diri? Bukankah agama juga melarangnya? Aigo ini bahkan masih terlalu subuh untuk mati!" ucapnya seraya menutup pintu.

.

.

.

_**Rokugo Hill, 15:13 KST.**_

Aku terdiam membisu,sama seperti mereka semua yang hadir disini. Suara isak tangis terdengar diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam. Kulihat ibuku menagis di hadapan nisan itu. Ayahku hanya merangkul pundak ibu,mencoba memberi semangat. Berbeda dengan ibu, ayah terlihat tegar. Ia tak menangis seperti ibu,tapi aku dapat melihat jelas raut mukanya tampak murung. Aku berjalan mundur,mendekati Taemin,saudara kembarku. Taemin diam,tak ada raut sedih sedikit pun. Yah,aku tau Taemin tidak akan menangis,bahkan ketika kucing kesayangannya mati sekali pun. Hanya satu yang membuat Taemin menangis,yaitu jika ia disuruh ibu memakai rok. Aku jadi ingat ketika Taemin menangis merengek pada ibu agar ia tak mengenakan rok. Saat itu ekspresi wajahnya lucu sekali.

Beberapa pihak sekolah tampak hadir disini. Semuanya ikut bersedih,larut dalam suasana khas pemakaman. Bahkan guru Jung yang terkenal jutek dan galak pun ikut menangis. Ryeowook,sahabat baikku,ia ikut hadir disini. Mata caramelnya sayu menatap nisan yang tertancap kokoh gundukan tanah. Tidak ada tawa renyah khas Ryeowook disini,yang ada hanya Ryeowook yang diam sambil menahan tangis. Padahal dia adalah siswi yang paling ceria,tak kusangka insiden ini dapat membuatnya menangis.

Aku kembali melihat Taemin,menatapnya sebal. Dia benar gadis dingin dan tidak peka. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang ada di pemakaman yang tidak sedih. Hah,dia benar-benar gadis dingin.

Hari semakin sore,lembayung senja tampak mulai menghiasi langit,pertanda bahwa malam akan segera tiba. Beberapa burung gereja tampak berterbangangan,kembali kerumahnya masing-masing. Kini pemakaman tampak sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal keluargaku yang masih disini. Ibu melangkah pelan menuju mobil dan ayah masih setia merangkul pundak ibu agar beliau tidak jatuh. Taemin berjalan dengan santai,seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku mengekor dibelakang meraka.

Tidak seperti biasanya,perjalanan pulang kali ini nampak lebih khidmat dibanding hari-hari lain. Biasanya ayah akan menyetel lagu rock kesukaannya. Dan saat itu terjadi ayah dan Taemin akan berteriak tak jelas yang pasti akan disertai omelan ibu yang tak suka musik rock. Mengingat itu membuatku rindu akan moment seperti itu. Aku menatap Taemin,kali ini aku benar-benar memperhatikannya. Kami benar berbeda,Taemin lebih pendek dariku,matanya sedikit sipit. Rambutnya ikal dan bewarna cokelat terang, Kulitnya putih langsat. Sedangkan aku memiliki rambut hitam lurus,dengan mata yang bundar dan kulit yang seputih susu. Jika Taemin tidak suka memakai rok maka aku paling suka memakai rok. Satu-satunya yang sama dalam diri kami adalah kami menyukai dunia tulis menulis, kami bahkan sering mempublish cerita kami di internet.

Tidak _jarang_ kami menunggu berjam-jam di depan komputer untuk melihat respon dari cerita kami. Haaa... aku merindukan saat itu juga Taemin, jika saja kami sekarang kami tidak sibuk dengan ekskul masing masing ...

Suara mesin mobil berhenti,menandakan jika kami sudah sampai tempat tujuan. Aku mengikuti Taemin ke kamarnya. Poster-poster grup rock tampak berjejer rapih di dinding kamar,bersanding dengan poster super junior,boyband idolaku. Kami ditempatkan di satu kamar. Ibu melarang kami untuk tidur terpisah,karena itu akan membuat kami jauh. Taemin duduk di kasurku,menatap keseliling kamar kami. Ia lalu mengambil bantal Ms. Bunny ku, memeluknya,mendekapnya erat. Kepalanya tertunduk. Aku duduk disampingnya mengamati kembaranku dengan seksama.

" Ada apa dengan Taemin?"

"BABO!"kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Taemin. Kulihat ia masih betah dengan kepala tertunduk. Tunggu,apa ia sedih saat ini? Taemin mengangkat kepalanya,menatap foto kami berdua yang terbingkai apik di meja belajar. Ia menatapnya lekat,tetesan liquid bening keluar dari celah-celah matanya. Taemin menangis,untuk pertama kalinya kulihat Taemin menangis. Apa dia menangis karenaku?

"Sekarang sepi. Rasanya terlalu mendadak"ucapnya lagi dengan suara serak.

Aku terdiam,jadi ingat tentang kejadian tujuh jam yang lalu. Saat motor yang kukendarai melaju terlalu cepat hingga tak bisa kukendalikan. Alhasil aku berhasil menabrak mobil truk besar dan tak sadarkan diri. Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah ketika bau anyir darah mulai tercium dan orang-orang mulai mengerumuniku. Setelah itu semua menjadi gelap dan ketika aku tersadar aku telah berada di pemakaman. Kini aku tau jika pemakaman tadi adalah pemakaman untukku. Yang ditangisi mereka adalah aku. Yang membuat taemin bersedih adalah aku. Aku Lee Sungmin telah meninggal dunia!

Difikir-fikir lucu juga melihat pusaraku sendiri dan tak sadar jika yang ada dalam pusara itu adalah aku. Aku ingin tau bagaimana Taemin,ayah dan ibu nanti. Aku harap mereka akan terus bahagia walau tanpa diriku. Ibu pernah bilang jika manusia akan menemukan batasnya,pada akhirnya kita akan menemui batas kita dan saat itu terjadi kita harus siap menerimanya. Dan mungkin inilah batasku, batasku di dunia yang fana ini. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kehidupanku yang selanjutnya...

"eh, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menjemputku ke surga?lalu mengapa aku bisa menghadiri pemakamanku sendiri?aku ini apa?... hantu!".

.

.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali gadis itu mengitari rumahnya, sejak kepulangannya dari pemakaman tadi ia hanya menyaksikan tangis ibu dan saudara kembarnya sedangkan ayahnya hanya dapat melamun memandangi photo sang anak. Sungmin mengintip dari jendela tidak berani masuk karena terlalu takut. Kim Young Woon-ayah Sungmin tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget akan teriakan istrinya, Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung berlari menembus pintu yang tertutup, terlihat Taemin yang masuk lebih dulu menenangkan ibunya yang menjerit histeris.

"eomma uljimarayo!" lirih Taemin yang hanya bisa memeluk ibunya itu Young Woon dengan sigap menelpon dokter Shin kemudian ikut memeluknya,

"Yeobo Sungmin ,uri Sungmin yeobo eodiga? kenapa dia belum pulang ini sudah hampir gelap tadi pagi ia bilang padaku hanya akan pergi sebentar,Taemin kau sudah telpon Ryeowook siapa tahu ia main kesana hingga lupa waktu, yeobo kenapa diam saja cepat cari uri Sungmin," ucap Leeteuk tidak karuan wajah sabar dan tabahnya tadi kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi, terlihat dari manik matanya yangg syarat akan kepedihan yang pasangan ayah dan anak itu hanya diam terpaku lebih memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu.

Sungmin menangis keras menyaksikan pemandangan itu,keluarganya menangis karenannya. ada banyak pertanyaan di kepala gadis itu ia masih tidak mengerti dan habis fikir tentang kejadian yang menimpanya-kematiannya. Seingatnya baru subuh tadi ibunya membangunkannya,memakan sarapan omelet buatan sang ibu, sedikit beradu mulut dengan Taemin,dan dijahili oleh ayahnya,kegiatannya pagi tadi ...

"hiks, Yeobo Sungmin bilang ia hanya pergi sebentar" isak leeteuk lagi membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya,perlahan ia mendekati mereka duduk tepat di samping sang ayah ingin rasanya memeluk tapi apa dayanya seberapa besar usahanya tetap tidak akan bisa,tubuhnya seperti angin menembus.

"Hiks,hiks, kenapa aku ini kenapa?" Lirih Sungmin terisak.

.

.

.

"Hyung!sudah kubilang kan jangan menghubungiku disaat jam tidurku,aishhh!"Sungut Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan telpon dari kepala editornya-Kim Kibum,"Aishh ne arasseo aku akan menemuinya segera gadis itu namanya, lee Jungmin,ani,Lee Seungmin,ah Sungmin ,Lee Sungmin benarkan?gadis yang menang kompetisi menulis itukan,akan segera kuperiksa naskah yang ia kirimkan",

"Kyuhyun, batalkan saja lagi pula gadis itu sudah tidak bisa lagi kemarin pagi gadis itu meninggal"

"Ne?"

.

.

.

Leeteuk tertidur pulas karena efek obat yang diberikan dokter tadi pandangan Sungmin tidak pernah lepas dari mimik tidur sang ibu meskipun tertidur pulas ia tahu jika batin ibunya dan ayahnya memilih tidak tidur menonton video yang direkam setahun yang lalu saat perayaan tahun baru-Ulang tahun Sungmin.

"appa!" Ucap Sungmin meminta pelukan ayahnya namun bukan pelukan yang ia raih tapi tubuhnya yang menebus sofa menghasilkan angin dan sedikit menggerakkan rambut Taemin.

"Eonni!" Taemin menengok merasakan arah angin yang barusan datang, wajah keduanya bertemu manik mereka tanpa sadar menatap satu sama lain,bukan sebenarnya hanya Sungmin yang melihat itu.

"Appa! aku seperti merasakan Sungmin disini,dia sedang bersama kita appa" isak Taemin berlalu kepelukan ayahnya,"Ne uri Sungmin selalu ada disini-menunjuk dadanya,dia akan selalu ada di hati dan ingatan kita Taemin-ah..."

Ini belum genap tiga belas jam sejak kematiannya dan Sungmin masih berada dirumahnya melihat kondisi ibunya semakin parah dan terpaksa dokter menginfusnya, Young Woon yang sudah tidak tahan akan kondisi kesedihan yang berlarut larut kemudian berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan Seol sementara.

.

.

.

Sungmin berusaha mengejar mobil orang tuanya langkah kaki jenjangnya berpacu melawan kecepatan,sedikit ia mengeluh karena biarpun ia menjadi hantu kenapa ia sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan sihir yang biasanya dilakukan para hantu,terbang contohnya hal sesederhana itupun ia tidak bisa sejauh ini ia hanya bisa menembus tembok bahkan ia juga merasakan lelah mobil menjauh menghilang di perempatan terisak menangis tertahan sesekali meraung-raung di tengah jalan toh ya tidak ada yang melihatnya-fikirnya, sendirian Sungmin kini sendirian dalam dunia yang menurutnya kejam. ia bingun apa yang harus ia lakukan matanya menatap kosong jalanan yang lurus ia hanya ingin pergi kesatu tempat,Gereja mungkin tempatnya untuk berkeluh kesah dengan Tuhannya atau pemakaman siapa tahu ia dapat bertemu dengan hantu seperti dirinya,atau ke kuil untuk menemui pendeta, ia tidak tentu arah hingga,

'bruk'

Sungmin jatuh terduduk saat ada seseorang yang menabraknya, kagetnya bukan main lagi saat pria yang menabraknya itu berguman tidak jelas, meratapi kameranya yang jatuh,

"Yak!Nona kau ini kalo berjalan lihat-lihat dong aigoo kameraku padahal ini baru aishhh,bagaimana ini?"

Sungmin tersadar pria tampak berbicara menghadapnya,berulang kali ia menengok kekiri,kanan,depan dan belakang,hanya ada dirinya-tidak ada orang lain berarti,Sungmin memekik senang jika dugaannya benar,

"Yak! apa yan kau lakukan ?" pekiknya saat tangan dingin Sungmin mencubit pipi pria itu semakin bingung.

"dasar gadis gila,kau harus ganti ikut aku sekarang!"ucap pria tadi menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin dikulitnya, agak heran namun ia tetap menyeret gadis itu untuk memperbaiki kameranya.

"Nona tolong perbaiki ini biar gadis ini yang bayar!" ucapnya pada seorang yang tengah berjaga di tempat itu,

"gadis?yang mana?"

"yang ini gadis yang disampingku ini yak kau cepat bilang kau yang bayar biaya kerusakannya!"ucapnya lagi dan membuat pegawai itu menatap bingung,percakapan panjangpun terjadi antara ketiganya,Sungmin dan pria itu,lalu pria itu dengan si pegawai hingga,

"dasar gila,cepat keluar sekarang sebelum ada keributan!" ucapnya jengah,

"ajhusi " cicit Sungmin saat melihat tubuh pria itu jatuh tersungkur karena didorong dengan sapu oleh si pegawai, ia geram dan jengkel kenapa hari banyak kejadian aneh menimpannya,"apa lagi, kau mau bilang lagi aku gila atau kau dengan nona itu saling kenal ya sehingga bersandiwara begitu,aishh yang benar saja tidak melihatmu memangnya kau ini apa hantu,disiang bolong begini?"

"ajhusi" cicitnya lagi,

"yak!siapa yang kau panggil ajhusi kau pikir berapa usiaku aku ini masih cukup muda!"pekiknya tidak terima dan membuat Sungmin mengerinyit ketakutan menerima semburan nafas marah sengaja kakinya terselip oleh kakinya sendiri,tubuh semampai Sungmin terjungkal ke belakang pria tadi yang melihatnya reflek menjulurkan tangannya meraih Sungmin namun sayang gadis itu terlalu jauh hingga tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda melaju dari arah belakang dan menembus Sungmin.

Pria itu terpekik kaget,matanya hampir saja keluar dengan mulut yangsedikit menganga,

"ttembus..." ucapnya terbata-bata,

"yak!ajhusi kalo jalan liat-liat dong tidak tahu apa ini kawasan bersepeda mau tertabrak ya!"

Sungmin yang bangkit membersihkan sikutnya yang sempat terkena aspal,terkejut melihat pria itu menganga,"ajhusi kenapa?" tanya Sungmin polos,

'glek'

Pria itu menelan salivanya kasar saat merasakan tangan dingin Sungmin, "ssiapa kau?"

"nega?Lee Sungmin imnida" jawab Sungmin tanpa beban,

'glek'

"_...Aishh ne arasseo aku akan menemuinya segera gadis itu namanya, lee Jungmin,ani,Lee Seungmin,ah Sungmin ,Lee Sungmin benarkan?gadis yang menang kompetisi menulis itukan, batalkan saja lagi pula gadis itu sudah tidak bisa lagi kemarin pagi gadis itu meninggal..." _

"lee Sungmin"cicitnya,

"Ne?"jawab sungmin seraya mendekatkan wajahnya,ia terlonjak kaget jatuh tersungkur kebelakang, "kkau sudah apakah kau hantu?" cicitnya lagi,

"ajhusi!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

**terimakasih sudah membaca^^, Could you give me a Review ^^,thanks**

**sign**

**hye jin park**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

"dasar gila,cepat keluar sekarang sebelum ada keributan!" ucap sang pelayan toko jengah,

"ajhusi " cicit Sungmin saat melihat tubuh pria itu jatuh tersungkur karena didorong dengan sapu oleh si pegawai, ia geram dan jengkel kenapa hari banyak kejadian aneh menimpannya,"apa lagi, kau mau bilang lagi aku gila atau kau dengan nona itu saling kenal ya sehingga bersandiwara begitu,aishh yang benar saja tidak melihatmu memangnya kau ini hantu"

"ajhusi" cicitnya lagi,

"yak!siapa yang kau panggil ajhusi kau pikir berapa usiaku aku ini masih cukup muda!"pekiknya tidak terima dan membuat Sungmin mengerinyit ketakutan menerima semburan nafas marah sengaja kakinya terselip oleh kakinya sendiri,tubuh semampai Sungmin terjungkal ke belakang pria tadi yang melihatnya reflek menjulurkan tangannya meraih Sungmin namun sayang gadis itu terlalu jauh hingga tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda melaju dari arah belakang dan menembus Sungmin.

Pria itu terpekik kaget,matanya hampir saja keluar dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga,

"ttembus..." ucapnya terbata-bata,

'glek'

"ssiapa kau?"

"Lee Sungmin imnida"

"_...Aishh ne arasseo aku akan menemuinya segera gadis itu namanya, lee Jungmin,ani,Lee Seungmin,ah Sungmin ,Lee Sungmin benarkan?gadis yang menang kompetisi menulis itukan, batalkan saja lagi pula gadis itu sudah tidak bisa lagi kemarin pagi gadis itu meninggal..." _

"lee Sungmin"

.

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN Fanfiction**

**_DEADLiNE_**

**Written by Hye jin park**

**Disclaimers : The prologe wrote by YOUNG and the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|ANGST-supernatural_ROMANCE |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN & OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T+**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Dewa langit,dewa bumi,Kaisar Jade yang agung, Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya merapalkan doa perlindungan sesekali pria itu berjalan sangat cepat saat mengetahui jaraknya dan Sungmin sudah cukup dekat,gerutuan serta keringat dinginnya tidak pernah putus dan terus mengalir sudah beragam cara yang ia lakukan agar Sungmin pergi dan menjauh darinya,mulai dari melemparinya kacang merah,beras,sampai bunga buah persikpun sudah ia lakukan, ia ingat betul bagaimana usahanya saat memanjat pohon buah persik dipekarangan milik seseorang,menghabiskan sepuluh ribu won untuk membeli garam, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun masih teguh merapalkan doa meminta agar Sungmin dijauhkan darinya.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih setia mengekori Kyuhyun dalam jarak dua meter,gadis belia itu mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa sebal karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun selalu menganggap Kyuhyun keterlaluan bagaimana bisa seorang pria mengacuhkan gadis manis yang meminta pertolongan,bukannya menolong Kyuhyun malah melempari Sungmin dengan benda-benda aneh seperti kacang merah, beras, garam,dan yang terakhir bunga buah persik, "ck memangnya aku hantu apa?" umpat Sungmin kesal sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah, "eh,kemana ajhusi itu?" tanyanya saat menyadari Kyuhyun tidak ada di depannya,

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang saat kaki panjangnya menjejaki lantai kayu kios yang ia masuki tidak menyangka jika penampilan dalamnya akan semenyeramkan ini bola-bola lampion merah tampak rapih tergantung di langit-langit,ada beberapa gambar dan patung giok berwujud aneh,dupa wangi,kertas mantra,beras,dan beberapa barang yang ia tidak ketahui namanya terjejer rapih di meja kayu kecil dihadapnnya itu, terlihat seorang gadis muda dengan hanbok kuning dan jepitan bunga menghiasi rambut coklat almondnya yang tergelung rapih,

"selamat datang" ucap wanita ramah

"Anyeong haseyo!" balas Kyuhyun ragu, iapun duduk setelah dipersilahkan Kyuhyun bertambah mengerinyit saat melihat gelagat aneh wanita itu yang membunyikan lonceng kecil sesaat setelah Kyuhyun duduk, mungkinkah jika salah masuk tempat,atau sepertinya ia sedang ditipu,

"kau datang kesini untuk lari dari perjodohanmu oh anak muda masalah percintaan yang rumit,atau..."Wanita itu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak saat merasakan ada hawa dingin yang melingkupi Kyuhyun dan belum sempat ia meneruskan perkataannya Kyuhyun buru-buru memotong perkataannya,"Maaf sepertinya aku ke tempat yang..."

"Ajhusi!" Seru Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dari arah depan

'Ngek!' bagai tersayat dan tertimpa beban berat Kyuhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan dirinya dan kembali duduk di sana lagi, "siapa yang berteriak sekencang itu di hari sepanas ini?" gerutu wanita itu,

sikap Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat meragukan wanita itu kini berbalik empat puluh lima derajat hanya semperempat percaya, "Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih nyaris berbisik, ia mengangguk "pacarmu,orang yang dijodohkan denganmu?",

"aish! dapat mendengar teriakan itu,'Ajhusi'..." ulang Kyuhyun menirukan suara Sungmin namun dalam versi yang lebih lirih,

"Ajhusi..."ucap sang wanita mengikuti Kyuhyun,"ajhusi?eh kau jangan-jangan kau!" pekik wanita itu spontan,

Kepala Kyuhyun mendadak pening mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari wanita itu,jelas-jelas ia tadi sempat meggerutu tentang seseorang yang berteriak di hari sepanas ini dan dia juga melakukannya, "hah,benar-benar tempat yang salah" desih Kyuhyun.

"Nona,dengarkan aku pertama aku bukanlah orang yang ada dalam bayangmu jadi tolong singkirkan fikiranmu yang tidak-tidak tentangku,kedua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja kau mendengar suara itu jika dilihat dari penampilanmu kau lebih cocok untuk jadi pelayan cafe ketimbang pelayan,dan yang ketiga aku benar-benar datang ketempat yang salah,aku permisi" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar sontak membuat wanita itu menganga lebar kesal akan dirinya yang direndahkan ia sudah bersiap untuk membalas perkataan pedas itu namun,

"Ajhusi!"pekik Sungmin girang memasuki ruang itu.

"Nugu?" wanita yang berstatus sebagai dukun peramal itu dibuat takut dan bingung oleh suara tenor Sungmin ia mencari sumber suara disekililing.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya kesal bagaiman bisa gadis itu mengetahui mengerjap imut berharap pria tinggi itu mau di dekatinya aegyo mega attack seribu volt miliknya dan ,

"MENjauh dariku hantu!" pekik Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya ke dada,

Sungmin yang kecewa kemudian duduk mengerinyit menundukkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

"Menjauh lagi!"ulang Kyuhyun padanya,Sungmin menurut dan memundurkan posisinya satu jengkal, "lagi menjauh lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi kali ini ditangannya terselip beberapa kertas mantra, Sungmin tambah mengerinyit dan mundur lagi dua jengkal,"lagi!" ulang Kyuhyun hingga yang ke tujuh kalinya,

'duk'

tubuh transparan Sungmin mengenai lemari kau di pojok ruangan.

Sementara itu sang dukun yang menyaksikan obrolan Kyuhyun tampak heran ingin dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih dengan posisi siapnya untuk lari menunggu Sungmin lengah.

Gadis yang masih berbalutkan pakaian sekolah itu sesekali mengintip Kyuhyun tidak mau jika ia meninggalkannya lagi karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang dapat berinteraksi dengannya.

"Ajhusi,hiks hiks,,," ratap Sungmin saat melihat nyalang mata Kyuhyun yang menurutnya mengerikan hingga pecahlah tangis Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan jujur saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan hantu catat itu hantu.

Sementara itu wanita yang sejak tadi diabaikan terlonjak kaget mendengar tangisan Sungmin. Jujur saja meskipun ia memasang plang sebagai peramal atau sejenisnya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat hantu tetapi hanya dapat merasakan dan mendengar suaranya saja.

"Uljimaaaa!" ucap Kyuhyun tak tega dari kejauhan,

"Hiks,hiks, hueeee eomma Minnie ingin pulang eomma minnie kangen omma kenapa ajhusi itu begitu kejam ia terus melempariku dengan benda-benda aneh bukan salahku jugakan menjadi hantu hiks,omma" raung Sungmin terus menerus terbesit ada rasa bersalah dalam diri Kyuhyun tapi itu sedikit hanya sedikiiit.

tiba-tiba wanita berhanbok kuning itu bersorak kegirangan setelah mendengar ocehan dan raungan tangis Sungmin seperti sedang menang lotre ia meloncat –loncat girang menuju kearah Kyuhyun yang semakin melengkungkan tubuhnya kebelakang kerena jarak mereka terlampau dekat,

"Dimana?dimana hantu itu?" tanyanya antusias,

Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk ke pojok ruangan tempat Sungmin duduk mengerinyit, dengan secepat kilat wanita itu menubruk tubuh Sungmin dan menyisakan kepala gadis itu yang tersembul di sela-sela pungungnya, Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri menyaksikan itu mati-matian ia menahan teriakannya," nona kkau menembusnya mundur tiga langkah" cicit Kyuhyun,

"OMO!akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku dikunjungi hantu!" sorak wanita itu girang.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya merasa ngeri akhirnya hanya bisa memasang wajah polos bersiap menghadapi harinya yang entah akan seperti apa...

.

.

.

Leeteuk terbangun dari tidurnya nafasnya memburu tersenga-sengal,ia masih didalam pesawat tujuan yang melihat istrinya penuh keringat lalu mencurahkan perhatiannya pada sang istri.

Lee Taemin-saudara kembar Sungmin itu duduk dengan mata dipejamkan ditelingannya tersemat earphone yang biasa Sungmin pakai untuk mendengarkan lagu favoritenya.

"Uri Sungmin yeobo dia menangis dia memanggil –manggil ommanya di membutuhkanku Kangin-a, Sungmin dia menangis" rancau Leeteuk yang sudah berada dalam pelukan Kangin.

Taemin hanya dapat diam melihat kesedihan ibunya itu,baru beberapa belas jam kakaknya pergi dan keadaanya sudah seperti kemudian teringat akan peristiwa sebelum kakaknya itu pergi.

_**_Lee House_03:00KST_**_

Taemin masih bergelung ria di balik selimut hangatnya pagi ini tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali akan suara ketikan keyboard yang mengalun dari jari-jari lincah Sungmin.

"wah, empat puluh viewers dalam waktu lima menit..."decaknya kagum melihat trafik graph yang tertera di layar foxynya memancarkan kesenangan bergegas ia membangunkan Taemin untuk membagi rasa senangnya,

"Taemin-a ,taemin"desah Sungmin ditelinganya,"empat puluh viewers dalam lima menit aku mengalahkan rekormu" girang Sungmin yang dihadiahi decakkan dan selimut tertutup Taemin,"tidak bisakah kau diam ini masih dini hari" ucap Taemin sembari mengeratkan lagi selimutnya,

"huff,ara mianhe aku mengganggu akukan hanya ingin berbagi karena besok aku harus pergi pagi-pagi..." ucap Sungmin lirih merasa kecewa,

.

"_**Dia benar pergi pagi-pagi..."**_desah Taemin meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

"dimana,dimana dia ?" teriak wanita itu antusias

Sungmin yang ketakutan entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri berlindung di balik punggung hangat Kyuhyun. Basah,kemeja biru muda yang ia pakai terasa basah karena air mata Sungmin,gadis itu erlihat bergetar hebat ketakutan dengan tingkah aneh wanita yang dari tadi antusias padanya itu.

"Yak!kau menakutinya "ucap Kyuhyun menyentak wanita itu, ia mengerinyit bingung tidak mengerti bukankah seharusnya ia yang takut tapi kenapa malah hantunya, pikirnya.

Mengalah ia memilih mengalah dan meredam rasa senangnya dan mulai bersikap wajar lagi,

"baiklah karena aku tuan rumah disini maka pertama-tama silahkan duduk dengan nyaman tuan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"ah iah silahkan duduk tuan Cho dan nona hantu ireumi..."

"Lee Sungmin"cicitnya

"Omo!kau menjawabku, kita bahkan punya marga yang sama!"pekiknya senang,

Sungmin yang takut kembali mengeratkan tangannya di punggung Kyuhyun,"sssttt dingin,dingin sekali tolong lepaskan" ucapnya karena tangan Sungmin terasa sangat dingin di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"aku Lee EunHyuk" soraknya riang.

.

.

.

Diruangan yang tidak lebih dar meter itu,Sungmin tengah duduk mengerinyit bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kyuhyun,suasana berubah tenggang saat peramal muda itu mengayunkan tongkat kecil yang ukurannya tidak lebih dari lima centimeter dengan lonceng-lonceng kecil yang menggantung di ujung cabangnya,gemericik bunyi lonceng,mata gadis itu terpejam erat tubuhnya bergetar hebat bibirnya bergumam tidak jelas merapalkan mantra, secarik kertas mantra dibakarnya diatas asap dupa wangi yang sejak tadi memenuhi ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus menatap bosan bercampur sebal gadis di depannya itu, mengerinyit ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sungmin di kemejanya,merasa dingin. Sungmin hanya bisa mengerinyit ketakutan seraya berbisik pada Kyuhyun,

"Ajhusi"cicitnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya,

"Asddfjnkbjhjkjjlkljhj" ucap Eunhyuk tidak jelas membuat Sungmin mengurungkan kata-katanya kembali,

Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat bosanpun akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai kayu ruangan itu, menerawang menatap langit-langit,menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya ke udara lalu mendengus lagi tanpa ia sadari Sungmin yang juga ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"ajhusi"cicit Sungmin lagi,

"Mwo" jawab Kyuhyun malas memejamkan matanya

"mianhe,jeongmal mianhe " ucap Sungmin lirih menatap wajah terpejam Kyuhyun,

"tentu saja gara-gara kau harinya jadi berantakan kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu tapi rasanya seperti seratus tahun saja,kau tahu hariku benar-benar kacau karenamu diusir dari toko,jatuh terjungkal berkali-kali,dilempar sapu,disangka orang gila,hingga sampai disini dan bertemu orang gila,cepatlah pergi dan jangan ganggu aku" ucap Kyuhyun mendengus sebal seraya melimpahkan semua kekesalannya kepada gadis itu hanya dapat diam,murung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan isakan tangis ia tidak mau jika Kyuhyun memerahinya lagi dan bertambah benci padanya.

Hening sejenak Kyuhyun masih menerawang menatap langit-langit pelapon kayu bercat putih itu,dahinya mengerinyit tampak berfikir,lantunan mantra yang dirapalkan oleh Eunhyuk perlahan menghilang tergantikan suasana masih tak bergeming dengan posisinya tadi,gadis itu masih diam menunduk takut akan ocehan pria berwajah stoick itu sadar jika Eunhyuk sang gadis peramal tidak kunjung bergerak,mencoba mendekatinya hingga tubuh itu lunglai ke belakang hampir saja kepala Eunhyuk terbentur meja kau bundar kecil yang sengaja di taruh di belakang tempat ia duduk. Kyuhyun frustasi matanya tercekat urat-urat halus nan tipis tampak menonjol diareal sekitar wajahnya,tangannya terkepal erat,keringat dingin bercucuran,bingung,marah,kesal,takut,kalut,bercampur menjadi satu,"sial! kali ini apalagi Tuhan?" runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hati,'glek' bunyi salivanya tertelan tertahan mendapati sosok tidak bergerak itu mencoba memeriksa denyut nadinya,lalu nafsnya,"TUHAN!apakah kali ini aku juga kan berurusan dengan polisi?bunuh aku sekarang juga!" melirik Sungmin yang masih tetap tidak bergeming melengkungkan tubuhnya membelakangi mereka.

"Hei,namamu Sungmin kan Lee Sungmin"panggil Kyuhyun pertama kali setelah beberapa jam mereka bertemu dan kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memanggil Sungmin dengan cicitan itu,"Sung min," merasa nama kecilnya dipanggil gadis itu pun menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menyangga kepala Eunhyuk dengan foxy yang tadi menyipit itu kini melebar tidak bisa seakan tercekat karena suara isakan tangisannya tadi,

"Kurasa nona ini telah mati,ia tidak bergerak sama sekali"

...

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

oke yang berminat silahkan review terimaksih sudah membaca ^^

.

.

sign

Hye jin park

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

"Asddfjnkbjhjkjjlkljhj" ucap Eunhyuk tidak jelas membuat Sungmin mengurungkan kata-katanya kembali,

"Mwo!"pelotot Kyuhyun padanya,

"mianhe,jeongmal mianhe " ucap Sungmin lirih menatap wajah terpejam Kyuhyun,

"Hei,namamu Sungmin kan Lee Sungmin"panggil Kyuhyun pertama kali setelah beberapa jam mereka bertemu dan kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memanggil Sungmin dengan cicitan itu,"Sung Min," merasa nama kecilnya dipanggil gadis itu pun menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menyangga kepala Eunhyuk dengan foxy yang tadi menyipit itu kini melebar tidak bisa seakan tercekat karena suara isakan tangisannya tadi,

"Kurasa nona ini telah mati,ia tidak bergerak sama sekali".

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN Fanfiction**

**_DEADLiNE_**

**Written by Hye jin park**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|ANGST-supernatural_ROMANCE |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN & OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

Hari sudah malam dan terjadi pemadaman listrik di kota, lolongan anjing dan burung hantu berbaur jadi satu bersama datangnya kabut tipis yang menyeruak datang entah dari ,gadis berhanbok kuning itu terduduk lemas di pojok ruangan matanya sayu namun syarat akan amarah.

"ya! Akau kan tidak tahu jika tadi kau sedang melakukan ritual nuna"bela Kyuhyun,"apa kau tahu malah kami yang hampir terkena serangan jantung tadi saat melihatmu tergeletak begitu" cicit Kyuhyun lagi saat melihat lubang hidup Eunhyuk yang kembang kempis menahan marah.

"Kyu,memangnya selain kau siapa yang terserang jantung ?" cicit Sungmin,"aishhh Ming ya tentu saja kita!kira" kata Kyuhyun ngotot dan barulah ia sadar saat melihat tatapan gadis itu dalam remang-remang,"mianhae hanya aku yang sepertinya kena serangan jantung" ucap Kyuhyun ketus, sadar jika jantung Sungmin tidak berdetak lagi.

Eunhyuk masih diam melipat tangannya di dada, melihat kyuhyun yang merasa kikuk karena diplototi. Kemudian ia mengambil sebatang lilin dari laci disampingnya menyalakannya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuat lingkaran.

"dengar tuan gara-gara kau konsentrasiku terganggu tadi kenapa harus seperti ini sih, kau tahu bagaimana sulitnya saat aku melakukan itu, kau harus membebaskan jiwamu dari fikiran kotor, kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan tadi HAH, ck kalau terlambat bangun sedikit saja mungkin aku akan seperti gadis yang mengikutimu" cerocos Eunhyuk tanpa henti.

Kyuhyun mulai kesal sedari tadi waktunya terbuang percuma,"hah, sepertinya benar-benar salah tempat" helaan nafasnya terbuang kasar, Sungmin merasa kasihanpun menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun dan langsung pria itu berjengit kaget akan sensasi dingin yang menjalar di punggungnya,"jangan pegang, kau dingin sekali" ucap Kyuhyun tidak kalah dingin. Sungmin merengut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"mianhae ajhusi aku telah mengganggu harimu, dan eonnie gomawo mau membantu walaupun gagal, sebaiknya aku pergi saja" sesal Sungmin .

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mengembangkan senyumnya, dan beringsut maju menarik tangannya,"JINJA! Tidak kusangka kau begitu baik Ming, benar dunia kita berbeda oke jangan saling mengganggu lagi ya, dengar aku berjanji akan membuat upacara untukmu agar kau tenang jadi kka, pergilah eoh…" ucap Kyuhyun antusias,dan menimbulkan satu isakan lolos dari gadis itu.

'plak'

Eunhyuk memukul belakang kepala Kyuhyun sangking kuatnya hingga hampir saja keningnya terkena api lilin,"YAK! Kau gila!" pekik Kyuhyun menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang balas menatapnya dengan mega deathglare.

"dasar bodoh,tidak punya perasaan ya bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu pada seorang gadis meskipun ia sudah menjadi hantu" ucap Eunhyuk, "dimana dia?" Tanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih bersungut memegangi kepala yang nyeri luar biasa,"aishh kau ini dukun atau atlet sih, sakit sekali bagaimana kalau gegar otak kau harus ganti rugi!" ucap Kyuhyun,"baguslah dengan begitu kau kau akan waras, sudahlah aku ini masih lemas dimana gadis itu" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi,"ck, ngakunya dukun tapi melihat hantu tidak bisa, dasar gadungan" ucap Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk,"DIMANA?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi,"aishh, tentu saja di sampingmu, eh lo kemana Ming, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun baru sadar jika gadis itu telah menghilang saat ia dan Eunhyuk bertengkar tadi,

"sudah pergi!" ucap kyuhyun enteng dan langsung mendapat cakaran dari Eunhyuk"

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN!" jeritan eunhyuk menggema dalam kegelapan malam bersahutan dengan teriakan kesakitan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin menyusuri jalan taman kota yang gelap,rasanya menyedihkan sekali tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatmu tapi kau bisa melihat mereka. Langkahnya terhenti ia merasa lelah seharian ini tubuhnya terus berjalan tanpa henti dan perutnya juga lapar.

Eh, tunggu lapar?kenapa dia merasa lapar apakah hantu juga bisa lapar? Fikirnya,jika ia fikir ia sudah tiga hari ini menjadi hantu, ah benar juga jika manusia tidak saja kelaparan kenapa hantu tidak, benaknya lagi.

Sungmin akhirnya hanya bisa bersandar pada sebuah tiang lampu di samping taman itu, fikirannyapun melayang mencari tahu apa kesalahannya semasa hidup kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang menjemputnya bahkan satu-satunya orang yang diharapkannya malah menyuruhnya pergi.

"omma" ucap Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya ke lutut duduk meringkuk.

Malam mulai larut dan semakin dingin tapi untungnya listrik sudah hidup jadi diluar tidak terlalu gelap sekarang. Perut Sungmin semakin terasa lapar sejak tadi gadis itu hanya meringkuk menahan perutnya yang bergejolak minta diisi.

'tik'

Hujan, tiba-tiba saja gerimis halus datang malam hari ini sungguh Sungmin sudah bersabar lagi ia mengutuk keadaan dirinya sendiri. Baik sebagai hantu ataupun manusia ia bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, keahliannya hanya menulis hanya itu saja. Benar ia jadi ingat dengan kontrak novelnya, "gagal" desah Sungmin mengingat dirinya telah mati, dan oh God, ia juga baru ingat tentang janjinya dengan Siwon sunbaenya di sekolah ketua tim basket, dihari kematiannya ia berniat mengatakan sesuatu.

"hiks,hiks, kenapa jadi hantupun masih bisa basah," isak Sungmin pedih.

Sementara itu,leeteuk tampak mengobrak-ngabrik isi kulkasnya, Kangin yang terbangun itupun menegur istrinya,"yeobo sedang apa?",leeteuk bilang jika puterinya lapar maka dari itu Kangin mengangguk saja dikiranya yang lapar itu adalah Taemin namun ia manjadi semakin cemas ketika melihat Leeteuk membawa nampan makanan itu ke ruang sembayang.

"yeobo" panggil Kangin,ia sangat kaget saat melihat istrinya berbicara sendiri dengan photo Sungmin diruang sembayang. Bukan untuk Taemin tapi Sungmin…

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa konsentarsi mengetik naskahnya. Fikirannya buntu berulang kali ia mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya mulai dari mandi air hangat, makan mie ramen,hingga kopi, tetap sama buntu.

Hatinya merasa tidak tenang kepikiran Sungmin. Gadis yang tiba-tiba menghilang dirumah Eunhyuk tadi. Sudah pukul satu dini hari dan fikirannya masih kalut. "tidur" putusnya kemudian membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan dimejanya membuat semuanya rapih mungkin cara ini dapat membantu fikirnya, namuan tanpa sengaja sikutnya mengenai kotak filenya sehingga naskahnya jatuh tercecer dilantai,"Damn" ia mengumpat berjongkok dan memunguti kertas itu satu persatu.

Kyuhyun pun menemukan sebuah lembaran kertas yang masih dijepit klip berwarna biru, sebuah naskah novel yang harus dieditnya namun tidak jadi lantaran penulisnya telah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu. Penasaran ia membuaka lembar demi lembar teks itu dari belakang, membaca cerita akhirnya terlebih dulu, kemudian loncat ke tengah saat klimaks dan rising action, Kyuhyun mangut-manggut menyadari jika plotnya bagus hanya tinggal mengeditnya saja itupun sedikit,"sayang sekali yah kau sudah meninggal" ucap Kyuhyun mengomentarinya "aku jandi ingin tahu siapa yang membuat mu?" akhirnya Kyuhyun pun membuka lembar pertama dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat nama yang tertera di sana, Lee Sungmin.

Mata Kyuhyun mau keluar membaca nama itu, "banyak sekali gadis bermarga lee sih, dan nama Sungmin aigoo pasaran juga ternyata" hiburnya getir, kemudian iapun terngiang oleh perkataan Eunhyuk tadi…

.

"apa kau tahu alasan gadis tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini " ucap Eunhyuk serius , Kyuhyun menggeleng dan langsung saja wanita itu melayangkan tangannya keatas kepalan Kyuhyun, pria itu berusaha melindungi kepalanya, "neo"…

"dengarkan akau baik-baik jika saja kau tidak bertndak gegabah tadi mungkin kita masih bisa menolongnya untuk pulang. Gadis itu tidak bisa kembali 'pulang' karena ia belum ditakdirkan mati yah bisa dibilang ia dipaksa untuk mati. Dan juga ada beberapa tanggungan atau hal yang belum ia penuhi didunia ini dan selama itu belum dilakukan ia tetap akan lontang-lantung begitu" ucapnya panjang lebar,

"dan lagi gadis itu hanya memiliki waktu seratus hari sebelum rohnya hancur ia butuh pertolongan tapi kau mengusirnya dengan senyuman ck, orang macam itu punya perasaan tidak jika saja aku bisa melihatnya… Aigoo!"

.

Terselip akan rasa bersalah dalam diri Kyuhyun begitu mengingat ucapan Eunhyuk padanya, ini sudah pukul setengah dua dan diluar gerimis. Fikirannya pun mengawang akan Sungmin.

"apa yang biasanya hantu lakukan jika malam begini gerimis lagi" fikir Kyuhyun, ia kemudian teringat lagi akan orang-orang yang pergi meninggalkannya,"apakah kalian bahagia disana" monolog Kyuhyun menatap pekatnya langit malam yang diiriiringi oleh sapuan kilat.

'jeder'

Petir menyambar bagaikan gemuruh Sungmin sudah sangat lembab ia menggigil dan basah juga lapar, ia benar-benar meruntuki nasibnya pun berteduh mencari tempat yang aman eh tapi percuma juga tidak ada juga yang melihatnnya.

Hujan bertambah deras dan Sungmin mulia panik iapun hanya bisa duduk terisak menyesali nasibnya meringkuk pada hawa dingin.

Sampai ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memayunginya,Cho Kyuhyun.

Mungkinkah gadis itu mimpi tapi ia bahkan tidak tidur, paman itu tersenyum padanya memayunginya dan tampan sekali wajahnya, ia baru sadar akan karisma yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

"kenapa diam saja cepat berdiri dan pulang" ucap Kyuhyun,

"hiks, pulang kemana orang tuaku sudah pindah ke jepang aku tidak punya rumah" isaknya .Demi kekasih sejatinya read PSP, Kyuhyun merasa debaran jantung yang kencang tidak sekencang saat pria itu memenagkan level game baru saat melihat wajah manis Sungmin yang dibingkai dengan tatapan rubah yang polos beraegyo serta bibir shape m-nya yang terpoting lucu, dan hidung bagir yang memerah karena tangis…

"tentusajakerumahku" ucap Kyuhyun sangat cepat lalu menarik tangan Sungmin dan menuntun gadis itu bersamanya,berdua saat dini hari dan ditengah gerimis.

.

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ terimaksih sudah membaca^^**

**Sign**

**Hyejinpark**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN Fanfiction**

**_DEADLiNE_**

**Written by Hye jin park**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|ANGST-supernatural_ROMANCE |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN & OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

Kyuhyun berlari ditengah gerimis dini hari, ditangannya terdapat sebuah payung berwarna biru. Ini sudah setengah jam kyuhyun menyusuri tempat menghilangnya Sungmin. Bodoh, runtuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri menacri seorang gadis di dini hari seperti ini dan saat gerimis, apalagi jika yang dicari adalah hantu, "bodoh kau Cho" ucapnya menyerah dan berniat pulang, namun,

Kyuhyun mendengar suara isakan dari seorang gadis yang ia yakini jika itu adalah Sungmin. Iapun mengikuti sumber suara itu dan benar itu Sungmin duduk bersandar pada tiang listrik dengan posisi meringkuk "menyedihkan" ucap Kyuhyun lirih,

"aigoo! Kenapa begini sih" monolognya lagi , Kyuhyun frustasi otaknya menolak untuk menolong Sungmin namun hati nuraninya menentang, jauh dalam hatinya ada suatu dorongan untuk membantu gadis itu.

'jeder'

Petir menyambar dan menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Pria itupun menghampiri Sungmin setelah sebelumnya membuka payung birunya.

Mungkinkah gadis itu mimpi tapi ia bahkan tidak tidur, paman itu tersenyum padanya memayunginya dan tampan sekali wajahnya, ia baru sadar akan karisma yang dimiliki Kyuhyun.

"kenapa diam saja cepat berdiri dan pulang" ucap Kyuhyun,

"hiks, pulang kemana orang tuaku sudah pindah ke jepang aku tidak punya rumah" isaknya .Demi kekasih sejatinya read PSP, Kyuhyun merasa debaran jantung yang kencang tidak sekencang saat pria itu memenagkan level game baru saat melihat wajah manis Sungmin yang dibingkai dengan tatapan rubah yang polos beraegyo serta bibir shape m-nya yang terpoting lucu, dan hidung bagir yang memerah karena tangis…

"tentusajakerumahku" ucap Kyuhyun sangat cepat lalu menarik tangan Sungmin dan menuntun gadis itu bersamanya,berdua saat dini hari dan ditengah gerimis.

.

.

Sungmin duduk mengerinyit menekuk lututnya dipojokan, sejak tadi bibirnya tidak berhenti mendumal tidak jalas menunggu Kyuhyun yang tengah mengganti bajunya. Sudah lewat pukul tiga dini hari, Kyuhyun langsung beringsut menumbangkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa ingat tentang Sungmin yang masih duduk dipojok.

"aigoo!" desah Sungmin menekan bunyi perutnya yang lapar. Terlintas dalam benaknya untuk bilang ke Kyuhyun tapi paman itu kan sudah tidur sudah diizinkan ke rumahnya saja Sungmin berterimakasih tidak enak rasanya jika minta makan lagipula Sungmin tidak tahukan hantu makannya apa. Ia juga takut Kyuhyun marah jika ia membangunkannya, sudah cukup kejadian hari ini ia sudah banyak merepotkan pemuda itu.

'kruyukkk'

Kembali terdengar suara perut Sungmin , gadis itu memilih untuk tidur meringkuk dilantai yang dingin itu. "omma" panggil Sungmin sebelum gadis itu menutup matanya.

Pagi menjelang membawa embun-embun segar yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Kyuhyun yang selalu bangun siang terpaksa membuka matanya karena deringan telepon, panggilan dari Kibum bosnya di kantor. Sebelumnya Kibumlah yang memintanya untuk menjadi editor naskah milik Lee Sungmin namun dibatalkan karenakan pengarangnya meninggal, tidak tahukah dia jika si pengarang itu kini tengah menghantui Kyuhyun…'poor Kyu'.

"Ne hyung arrata!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara parau mengakhiri percakapannya. Ia awalnya beringsut ingin tidur lagi namun matanya terpancing oleh siluet tubuh Sungmin yang meringkuk di lantai.

"JESUS"

Pekik kyuhyun saat ingat jika semalam ia mengajak gadis itu ke apartementnya,"bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" tanya nya pada diri saja ia membangunkan gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu namun ia urungkan melihat begitu polosnya ia tidur. Iapun mengangkat Sungmin perlahan sedikit ia agak meringis merasakan dingin saat kulit Sungmin menempel dengan kulitnya.

"SM high School" eja Kyuhyun pada lambang yang terjahit di seragamnya, "ternyata kau pintar juga" fikirnya mengingat jika yang sekolah disana adalah orang-orang yang memiliki IQ tinggi atau anak dari kaum petinggi, "bulu matamu lentik sekali" ucap Kyuhyun lagi saat pandangan matanya beralih ke kelopak mata Sungmin, manic rubah itu tampak tenang terpejam tidak terusik oleh desahan nafas Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya.

"kasihan sekali semuda ini sudah mati, jadi hantu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut kasihan,"aku jadi penasaran hal apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa kembali , ckck…" decak Kyuhyun.

"omma" igau Sungmin ditengah decakan Kyuhyun tadi,

"aigoo, semasa hidup pasti kau anak manja eoh. Hantu bisa tidur dan mengigau juga ternyata" monolog Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tidurnya terusik oleh suara Kyuhyun, dan alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun dijarak sedekat ini…

"ajhusi" panggil Sungmin parau matanya masih membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. Kyuhyunpun tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk dan berdiri lalu bilang jika ia akan buat sarapan. Mendengar kata sarapan Sungmin langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan memancarakan aegyo attacknya. Ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk menghubungi Eunhyuk, bertanya padanya apa makanan bagi hantu yang lapar.

Kembali Kyuhyun dibuat shock dan bingung, bagaimana bisa gadis yang statusnya hantu ini merasa lapar, bukankah ia hantu, begitulah fikirnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menekan perutnya yang kian melilit. Merasa kasihan juga akhirnya pemuda bermarga Cho itu berjanji mengantarkan lagi kepada Eunhyuk setelah ia mandi dan bersiap.

"ajhusi" cicit Sungmin saat mereka sedang berjalan pagi ditaman menuju tempat Eunhyuk,

"yak!sudah kubilang padamu jangan panggil aku ajhusi aku ini belum tua tahu" ketus Kyuhyun.

"mianhe" sesal Sungmin lalu bertanya padanya panggilan apa yang harus ia ucapkan lalu Kyuhyun bilang jika panggil saja dia "oppa" Sungminpun mengangguk berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun menjaga jarak sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun tadi.

"ingat Min jaga jarak jangan membuatku terlihat berbicara sendiri aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin pagi terulang lagi, arrasseo!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan tegas, "Nde" .

Merekapun sampai setelah lima belas menit berjalan, Kyuhyun tampak celingukan di depan kios itu mencari pemilik, iapun mengetuknya tapi tidak ada orang, lalu kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk masuk dengan alasan jika hantu bisa menembus pintu, lagipula ini juga hajat Sungmin ia yang ada perlu dengan Eunhyuk.

"kosong" ucap Sungmin setelah keluar dari kios itu.

'kruyukkkk'

Perut Sungmin berbunyi lagi, hingga terdengar Kyuhyun demi apa gadis itu merasa sangat malu saat ini. Pipinya merona dan ia tertunduk. Justru Kyuhyun yang merasa kasihan, ia tahu apa artinya kelaparan itu, masih lebih baik kelaparan jika jadi manusia lah jika hantu yang kelaparan tentu bingung mau makan apa.

Kyuhyun pun mencari cara untuk mencari Eunhyuk dengan bertanya pada pemilik bibi yang akan membuka kiosnya.

"kau yakin?" tanya Sungmin memastikan, kini mereka tengah berdiri di depan pagar alamat yang diberikan bibi tadi, "benar kok alamatnya" ucap Kyuhyun mencocokan alamat yang tertera dikertas dengan nomor yang tertera di pagar itu.

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah itu, sederhana dan kecil, Eunhyuk tinggal di lantai atas satu-persatu mereka menaiki anak tangga yang menuju rumah atap.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kuning itu terbuka kasar menimbulkan bunyi jeger yang kuat, menapakkan sesosok gadis dengan gaun tidur bermotif pisang berwarna kuning, eyelinernya belum sempatv ia bersihan ketika tidur terlihat berseliweran di areal matanya, ia tampak seperti orang mabuk fikir Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengendus mengahmpiri mereka dan menepuk tangannya membuat gerakan aneh yang membuat mereka geli dan takut, "daebak!" pekik Eunhyuk lagi.

"oppa kau yakin jika eonnie ini akan membantu " bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun,

"molla ia terlihat seperti orang gila ketimbang dukun…" jawab kyuhyun ikut berbisik.

"akhirnya ramalanku tepat!" jerit Eunhyuk yang membangunkan tetangganya di bawah, tak ayal sumpah serapah dan suara lemparan pancipun harus diterimanya pagi ini.

Ia pun menyuruh mereka masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ternyata jauh dari perkiaraan kyuhyun yang mengira jika dalamnya berantakan, rumah Eunhyuk ditata sangat rapi dengan beberapa lukisan ,entahlah lukisan apa Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu tergantung apik di dinding bersama beberapa lampion dan lilin-lilin merah serta meja kecil berisi tumpukan buku-buku lusuh bersampul kuning atau coklat dan barang-barang ritual lainnya.

"wahh, eonnie rumahmu rapi sekali" ucap Sungmin, tentu saja Eunhyuk merasa senag dipuji, hidungnya kembang kempis lalu maju kesisi kiri Kyuhyun,"jinja" ucapnya,

"nona, dia dibelakangmu" ucap Kyuhyun mengatakan posisi Sungmin sebenarnya, iapun berbalik dan kembali berkata,"jinja, gomawo yo, aku jarang punya tamu" ucapnya lagi,

"ck, kerja saja tidak becus bagaimana punya tamu, mungkin kami satu-satunya orang yang meminta bantuanmu" ucap Kyuhyun skeptis…

"aishh lihatlah pemuda ini bagaimana bisa ada orang sekasar ini, tidak salah jika hidupmu dipenuhi oleh kepergian yang silih berganti" seru Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana mungkin apa yang diucapkan orang ini separuhnya benar, "karena dia peramal Cho!" -_-

Usia tujuh tahun ia menyaksikan ibunya tewa dicekik ayahnya sendiri, usia sepuluh tahun kakak perempuannya bunuh diri loncat karena depresi , tiga belas tahun ia hampir mati saat bus yang ditumpanginya terguling saat study tour, usia tujuh belas tahun ia harus kehilangan Seohyun pacar pertamanya karena tabrak lari, duapuluh satu tahun ia hampir mati untuk yang kedua kalinya akibat peluru nyasar untuk saja pelurunya melesat dan benar-benar nyasar, lalu ayahnya bunuh diri di penjara, dan baru-baru ini tepatnya empat hari yang lalu , ia bahkan mencoba aksi bunuh diri namun gagal .

Fikiran Kyuhyun melayang mengingat semua peristiwa itu…

"dengar ya, aku ini generasi kesepuluh dari peramal terkenal, hanya saja kemampuanku ini naik turun sih…" ucap Eunhyuk lagi,

"terserahlah yang penting kau bantu saja anak ini sejak katanya dia lapar!" ucap Kyuhyun dan melesakkan tubuhnya yang masih lelah pada sofa kecil diruangan itu.

"eh lapar?" tanyanya,"kenapa tidak makan?" .

"eonnie, aku tidak tahu harus makan apa?"cicit Sungmin.

"aishhh benar juga, kau itu roh… dengar baik-baik aku kan menyiapkan makanan untukmu, tapi biasanya jika sarapan kau makan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi, "apa saja asalkan itu nasi" jawabnya,

" arasseo" ucap Eunhyuk menggulung lengan bajunya dan masuk ke dapur.

"enak tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk pada seseorang tak dapat ia lihat namun sedang melahap sarapannya dengan lahap sekarang, Sungmin mengangguk dan terus makan dengan cepat, ia sangat lapar sekarang, sudah dua mangkuk nasi yang ia habiskan,"nde gomawoyo eonnie" ucapnya dengan mulut penuh.

"ogure, jika di zaman dahulu para hantu bebas berkeliaran didunia manusia, mereka selalu merasa lapar walaupun sudah makan banyak mereka akan tetap merasa lapar, makanya dulu didepan rumah-rumah selalu diletakan mangkuk makanan sebagai sedekah makanan para hantu, ogure namanya…" jelanya panjang lebar.

"eonnie, apakah tahu kenapa aku menjadi hantu?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara yang syarat akan kesedihan . Eunhyuk merasa terenyuh meskipun tidak bisa melihat gadis itu tapi ia dapat merasakan auranya yang berwarna kuning, penuh dengan ketakutan…

Ia pun meminta Sungmin menceritakan kejadian saat kematiannya. Sungmin hanya bilang jika tidak ada yang istimewa harinya dilalu seperti biasanya, hanya saja ia mati saat akan berangkat sekolah ia hanya ingat kejadian saat motor yang dinaikinya limbung terpelanting dan berguling dijalan karena sebuah truk dan selebihnya ia sudah berdiri di pemakamannya sendiri dan menyaksikan semua isak tangis itu.

"ini akan sulit, jika dilihat dari namamu maka kombinasi angkanya berjumlah tujuh ,ganjil kau meninggal sekitar empat hari yang lalu jadi masih tersisa Sembilan puluh enam hari lagi sebelum rohmu hancur, arata Sungmin-a apa ada hal yang mau kau lakukan sebelum kejadian itu?" tanya Eunhyuk

Sungmin menggelang tidak ingat, dan Eunhyuk hanya dapat mendesah dan berkata,"ini akan sulit".

.

.

**.**

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW dan terimakasih sudah membaca ^^.**

**Sign**

**Hyejinpark**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN Fanfiction**

**_DEADLiNE_**

**Written by Hye jin park**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|ANGST-supernatural_ROMANCE |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN & OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

Zaman dahulu ketika Hanyang masih menjadi pusat ibu kota di Korea, ketika gerbang pemisah antara dunia manusia dan hantu retakbanyak diantara mereka-hantu yang kabur dan berkeliaran di dunia manusia. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat keseimbangan batas dunia terganggu lalu sang kaisar menugaskan beberapa penjaga yang bertugas untuk menangkap roh-roh yang kabur. Mereka mengikat, menebas,atau bahkan menghisap para roh dengan senjata khusus penangkap roh. Hal ini membuat ketakutan tersendiri bagi para hantu mereka saling bersembunyi dan saling berebut makanan dari sesaji ritual.

"ogure, jika di zaman dahulu para hantu bebas berkeliaran didunia manusia, mereka selalu merasa lapar walaupun sudah makan banyak mereka akan tetap merasa lapar, makanya dulu didepan rumah-rumah selalu diletakan mangkuk makanan sebagai sedekah makanan para hantu, ogure namanya…" jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar sambil ikut mengunyah nasinya,

"seperti yang kumakan ini?" tanya Sungmin , gadis berpiyama Kuning itu mengiyakan meskipun tidak bisa melihatnya namun ia yakin jika Sungmin adalah gadis yang baik hanya saja cara dan waktunya meninggal adalah salah maka dari itu ia bertekad untuk membantunya lagipula ini sudah menjadi suratan langit ramalan yang ia dapatkan enam bulan lalu lewat mimpinya… "arrata" ucap Eunhyuk lirih sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Sungmin-a ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau meninggal?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi,

Gadis bermanik rubah itu menghentikan acara makannya kemudian sedikit diam dan mengingat, namun tidak ada hal ia ingat selain ia menghadiri pemakamannya sendiri, melihat orangtua ,keluarga serta guru dan teman sekolahnya menangis, dan entahlah tahu-tahu ia sudah menjadi hantu saja, kekehnya bingung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Eunhyuk kemudian berdehem dan bertanya nama lengkap Sungmin, "ini akan sulit, kejadiannya saja kau tidak ingat bagaimana caraku membantumu ya? Lee Sung Min,,, namamu jika dijumlahkan tujuh, berarti ganjil aigoo! Bau api rohmu masih sangat baru kau tahu Min-a baumu berbeda dengan hantu kebanyakan sangat,sangat,sangat, ahhh bagiaman cara ngomongnya? aigoo!ini sulit akan sangat sulit!aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa tidak ada penjaga yang menjeputmu?"

Eunhyuk yang frustasi hanya dapat mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan bergelinjangan dikursi makan, membuat Sungmin menatap horror padanya, "apa dia sungguh-sungguh bisa membantu?"fikirnya skeptis.

"Ya! Siapa kau!" pekik seseorang pada kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mendengkur di sofa ruang tamu Eunhyuk. Seolah tidak merasa terganggu kyuhyun masih betah memejamkan matanya tidak terusik sedikitpun dengan ulah si pria tadi yang mengangkat kaki Kyuhyun untuk turun,

"HEI! Jangan mengganggu kau tahu jam berapa aku tidur, aku ini lelah…"gumam Kyuhyun lagi lalu membanarkan posisinya kesemula. Pria berwajah childish itupun mendegus berkacak pinggang dan pada saat yang bersamaan Eunhyuk datang dari belakang dan juga sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Hei!Lee Donghae bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari KKA!"usir Eunhyuk dengan penakanan dikata terakhir,"Hyukie chagi, omona neomu yeppeo ~`~," ucapnya terpesona,"igoe aku datang untuk mengantar kimchi , ibumu sudah susah-susah membuatkannya untukmu ia juga menyuruhmu untuk pulang, mau sampai kapan kau hidup lontang-lantung tidak jelas begini kau tidak kasihan dengannya?" ucapnya lalu kemudian ingat dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun dirumah itu,"dan juga SIAPA PRIA JANGKUNG INI?" pekikannya membuat Kyuhyu tehentak bangun terduduk dan disusul oleh suara cegukan Sungmin karena tersedak, dan juga…

"HEI, PENYEWA KAU MAU KU USIR HAH!pagi-pagi sudah membuat berisik, suamiku sedang sakit gigi jadi Diamlah sebelum ku usir!" pekik pemilik rumah dari bawah kemudian menutup pintu besi itu kasar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dilantai rumah itu, begitupun dengan Sungmin, hanya bedanya tidak sampai seperti Kyuhyun. Pria itu juga heran kenapa bisa dengan mudah menunjukkan ekspresinya didepan mereka, terlebih baru kemarin ia mengenal mereka. Selama ini Kyuhyun adalah pribadi yang tertutup terlihat jelas dari kesanny selama ini. Tapi ini aneh pada Kibum seniornya sesama editor saja belum tentu ia dapat tertawa selepas ini.

"berhenti kau CHO jika tidak mau ajhuma gendut itu menggebrak pintu lagi!" sungut Eunhyuk,

"aigo! Aku tidak menyangka jika kau lari dari rumah hanya karena ingin jadi hahhhhahahahah, dukun,,, impian macam apa itu aigoo nona kau memang harus dicheck otakmu!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan mendapat jitakan dari pria yang membangunkannya tadi yang ketahuan jika pria itu adalah tunangannya Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun kembali tertawa mengiraukan jitakan Donghae yang tidak terasa sakit,"dukun juga bertunangan aigo, uhuk uhuk, perutku sakit sekali" lanjut Kyuhyun yang sudah lelah tertawa dengan nafas tersengal.

"jika tidak tahu sebaiknya diam saja!" sungut Eunhyuk kemudian memanggil Sungmin untuk berjalan mengikutinya namun gadis itu ternyata salah menghadap lalu terdengar lagi kikikan Kyuhyun, "dia disampingmu nona " ucapnya mengarahkan posisi Sungmin.

Donghae yang dibuat bingung hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala saja dan karena ia sudah diusir tadi sebagai tunangan penurut tentu saja ia pergi segera, toh ya ia hanya disuruh mengantar kimchi saja tadi.

Kyuhyun, pria itu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya sementara Eunhyuk memulai persiapan untuk membantu Sungmin. Persiapan? Bukan persiapan ritual atau semacamnya melainkan menggeledah semua isi buku-buku tuanya demi mencari cara agar roh Sungmin dapat kembali sebelum hancur.

Siang ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berjalan santai melewati taman Kota. Sungmin menatap teduh aktivitas orang –orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Mereka tidak bisa melihatnya, apalagi menyentuhnya dan sebaliknya ia juga tidak bisa menyentuh mereka ataupun benda lain kecuali ogure yang Eunhyuk buatkan tadi. Hanya kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yang dapat berkomunikasi dan menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti saat menyadari Sungmin masih tertinggal dibelakang dan berdiri terpaku menatap sedih lalu lintas di hadapannya. Ia mundur lalu mendekat ke Sungmin, "kenapa? Apa ingat sesuatu tentang kematianmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih sebelumnya menengok kiri-kanan takut dikira gila bicara sendiri,

"eobseo" jawab Sungmin kemudian tersenyum manis,"oppa kau bilang tidak boleh dekat denganku, ppali nanti kau dikira gila lagi" ucap Sungmin ,"oh, kureom kkaja!" tambah Kyuhyun dengan suara kikuk.

KyuMin berjalan beriringan jarak semeter yang tadi kini berubah menjadi satu centimeter saja. Angin berhembus dengan sejuk musim panas yang menyenangkan. Tentu saja jika musim panas tiba Sungmin sekeluarga pasti akan berlibur di pantai, berjemur atau memancing bersama ayahnya. Meluangkan waktu lebih banyak di komputernya bersama Taemin untuk menulis melanjutkan fanfictionnya yang masih bersambung, membantu ibunya mengarasemen lagu merangkai not-not balok itu ke dalam sebuah lantunan lagu yang indah. Ia rindu sangat rindu dengan itu…

"oppa, gomawo!" ucap Sungmin kemudian membuat Kyuhyun mengerinyit heran. Jujur ia tertegun saat melihat senyum tulus Sungmin padanya. Kyuhyun tersipu malu ia lalu beranjak pergi duluan dengan kerutan bingung di dahi Sungmin.

.

.

.

Taemin menghentikan ketikannya pada papan keyboard hitam itu. Ia mendesah mengeluarkan nafas panjang, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia menatap deratan paragraph dilayar dan buntu, fikirannya buntu ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Disaat seperti ini ia mengingat Sungmin. Disaat seperti ini pasti kembarannya itu akan dengan mudah menyampaikan idenya , membantu Taemin dengan bercerita tentang pengalamannya yang lucu .Taemin kemudian menutup lembar Microsoft wordnya dan membuka akun milik Sungmin, sungguh hatinya sakit ia sangat kehilangan kakak kembarnya itu.

"Minnie sudah pergi fanfictnya tidak dilanjutkan" Taemin menangis sesunggukan ketika membaca profil yang baru digantinya itu.

Kemudian ia teringat akan cerita Sungmin semalam sebelum kematiannya, orang yang ingin sekali Sungmin temui disaat hari kematiannya, Choi Siwon. Kapten tim basket sekolahnya orang Sungmin sukai sejak lama. Ia lalu membuka sebuah kotak putih berisikan barang-barang yang Sungmin bawa saat ia kecelakaan. Taemin mengeluarkan satu-persatu isinya, ponsel Sungmin yang tergores bagian layarnya saja dan masih bisa dihidupkan, sebuah pena kapsul hadiah dari seniornya, kotak pensil Sungmin, ikat rambut,jam tangan serta gelang gadis itu,dan sepucuk surat yang ditaruh dalam amplop merah muda dengan sedikit noda darah disana. Amplop itu masih ditutup rapat, surat yang ingin Sungmin berikan untuk Siwon pagi itu…

.

.

.

Sungmin masih betah berdiri berjam-jam di depan gedung sekolahnya, karena ini sedang libur sekolah itu tampak sepi hanya sekumpulan anak yang bermain kasti saja yang terlihat dilapangan sekolahnya. Sungmin berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelasnya. Aneh rasanya jika ia ke sekolah sebagai hantu. Ia sudah seperti hantu penunggu sekolah saja, fikirnya terkikik menghibur diri.

Ia masuk menembus pintu kelasnya. Itu bangkunya, bangkunya selama hampir setahun belakangan.

"jika aku tahu akan pergi begitu cepat aku pasti sudah membubuhimu dengan penuh tanda tanganku" monolog Sungmin. Matanya memanas manakala melihat tulisan yang tertera disana, itu dia dan Ryeowook yang membuat, sebuah ukiran lucu tentang kelinci dan jerapah hewan kesukaan keduanya.

"bogosipgo Ryeong-a" lirih Sungmin kemudian pergi dari kelasnya tidak enak karena terlaru lama meninggalkan kyuhyun yang sedang duduk tenang di taman depan sekolah.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah asik memakan es lolinya, mau memberi Sungmin tapi ia tahu jika Sungmin hanya dapat makan 'ogure' yang dibuatkan Eunhyuk.

"sudah berkelilingnya? Apa ada hal yang kau ingat?" tanya Kyuhyun dan gadis itu menggeleng, "hahh, benar apa kata dukun itu ini akan sulit"desah Kyuhyun kembali menghisap esnya.

"mianhe semua diluar kendaliku, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku kembali, dan sebagai orang yang sudah kurepoti aku sungguh minta maaf, jeongmal mianhata" balas Sungmin membungkuk . Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak lalu menyuruhnya duduk,"hah aku akan pada nona dukun itu agar membuatanmu ogure es loli" ucap Kyuhyun asal namun penuh arti membuat Sungmin tertawa kembali.

Meskipun panas tapi angin yang menyapa cukup sejuk, mereka duduk di bawah pepohonan yang rindang. Daun dan ranting kecil bergerak halus mengikuti tiupan laju angin. Benar-benar musim panas yang sempurna…

"kau tau Ming, berkat kau aku jadi bisa tertawa lagi" ucap Kyuhyun membuka percakapan, "eh" Sungmin menoleh tidak sengaja melihat wajah Kyuhyun bersinar terkena terpaan sinar matahari, sangat teduh dan bersinar namun sayang bercak-bercak merah bekas jerawat mendominasi pipi putihnya…_.

"ajhusi saat muda kau tidak pernah pakai krim anti jerawat ya?" tanya Sungmin merusak suasana yang tercipta apik.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal lalu membuang stick esnya yang ternyata ia memang belum beruntung mendapat undian psp baru, "aihh, kosong lagi " dengus kyuhyun melempar stick itu dan tidak menanggapi ocehan Sungmin tadi.

"ajhusi tahu tidak aku sangat iri dengan manusia sekarang, kau tahu aku baru tahu jika bisa menyentuh atau merasakan sesuatu adalah hal yang tidak ternilai. Makan apapun yang kau mau, melihat apapun yang ingin kau lihat, menyentuh apapun yang kau inginkan, mengobrol, tidur dalam rumah yang hangat dan merasakan cinta sebanyak yang kau inginkan, aku baru tahu jika ada hal- hal yang tidak ternilai sangat sederhana…" ucap Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan manis, "senyum,pelukan dan cinta adalah hal yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan ketika aku jadi hantu, mereka tidak melihat atau menyadari keberadaanku, aku juga tidak bisa menyentuh disentuh, aku rindu keluargaku," lanjut Sungmin merasa sedih.

"ani siapa bilang kau masih bisa mendapatkannya dariku" jawab Kyuhyun.

"eh" Sungmin mengerjap bingung perkataan Kyuhyun tadi,"maksudku adalah hanya aku kan yang bisa berkommunikasi denganmu saat ini, kau tidak ingat ucapan nona dukun tadi kita diikat oleh benang merah entah apa alasannya aku tidak perduli pasti ada cara untuk membantu kembali, jadi Sungmin-a jangan menyerah pasti ada jalan" ucap kyuhyun dan membuat bulu roma Sungmin berdiri seketika bukan karena ada hantu lain melainkan ia tersentuh sangking senangnya ia jadi menangis,

"Yaa kenapa menangis!kau mau aku dikira orang gila lagi" pekiknya,

"ajhu, eh kyuhyun oppa gomawo!jeongmal gamsahamnida!"

.

.

.

Pria itu berdiri mengawasi pergerakan KyuMin lewat atas gedung atap Sekolah. Ia memakai kaca mata bulat berlensa hitam tipis, tubuhnya dibalut oleh pakaian kasual serba hitam ikut berkibar bersama angin… tangannya ia lipat kedada seraya dalam pose berfikir mengingat kembali tugas yang bawa dari sang atasan.

"nona Lee Sungmin,tujuh belas tahun, tiga belas bulan tujuh. Masih tersisa Sembilan puluh enam hari lagi sampai hari kematianmu…"

Ucapnya kemudian menghilang bagai tertelan angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke yang berminat silahkan meREVIEW^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**.**

**Sign**

**Hyejinpark**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

…

"_Semua terjadi tanpa sengaja aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tujuh jam yang lalu yang ku ingat hanya raut sedih dan isak tangis di pemakaman itu, aku tersadar ini bahkan sudah lewat dari tujuh jam , kenapa tidak ada yang menjemputku?"_

**.**

**.**

**KYUMIN Fanfiction**

**_DEADLiNE_**

**Written by Hye jin park**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|ANGST-supernatural_ROMANCE |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN & OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

Mendung datang menerjang, awan putih yang berarak di langit luas perlahan berubah warna menjadi kelabu menggumpal menghasilkan warna yang semakin gelap. Angin menerbangkan semuanya. Hujan di musim panas, kilat menyambar dibarengi dengan gemuruh petir dan tetesan hujan yang kian deras,angin kembali menerbangkan semuanya.

Cho Kyuhyun pria dengan manik obsidian itu terlihat begitu mempesona dimata seorang Lee Sungmin. Gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas ketegasan dan keseriusan dari mimic wajahnya. Andai saja ia terlahir lebih cepat dan tidak mati lebih dulu batinnya. "eh,apasih yang kufikirkan!" ucap Sungmin memukul kecil kepalanya ,ia menggeleng –geleng dan sedikit menyetil dahinya. Kontan saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang focus mengedit naskah terganggu. Pria itu kemudian melepas kaca mata bacanya, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dunia disekeliling Sungmin mendadak lambat.

Gerakan saat Kyuhyun mendongak kearahnya, perlahan tangan putih dan hangat itu melepaskan kaca mata bacanya dan tatapan itu, "JESUS!" desis Sungmin, untung saja gadis bunny itu telah mati jika belum mungkin saja ia akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena terpesona oleh ketampanan Cho kyuhyun.

"kau kenapa?lapar?"tanya Kyuhyun mendekat mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah Sungmin. Berharap mendapat respon namun nyatanya Sungmin malah terperanjat dan hampir saja terjungkal karena menyadari posisi mereka yang amat dekat. Jantung Sungmin serasa bergemuruh entahlah bukankah ia sudah mati dan kenapa sekarang ia merasa seperti punya jantung, dan nafasnya sesak…

"Ming" panggil Kyuhyun lembut cemas karena gadis hantunya itu hanya diam,Sungmin sadar dan berusaha mundur ke belakang, menghindari wajah Kyuhyun yang terlalu dekat tentunya. Sungmin yang kikuk tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjungkal ke belakang, untung saja gerak Kyuhyun cepat dan langsung menangkap pinggang sintal gadis itu yang terasa pas dalam tangannya.

Sungmin bagaikan meleleh, berdiri terpaku tidak bergeming seakan waktu habis,menit terbuang,dan detik terbunuh sekalipun gadis itu masih betah saja menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar-binarnya…

"makanya kalo lapar bilang saja!" dan 'jeger' bunyi petir menyambar setelahnya…

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi Sungmin tapi masih memeluk gadis itu, tidak erat sekali sih tapi yang jelas tangan Kyuhyun saat ini tengah melingkar di pinggang gadis itu. Sungmin masih diam membisu dan Kyuhyun makin dibuatnya bingung, takut-takut jika hantu yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya kini itu tengah merasakan sesuatu bisa saja kan gadis itu ingat tentang hal-hal sebelum ia meninggal, benak Kyuhyun .

"ajhusi lepas" cicit Sungmin menunduk, meminta dilepaskan dari pelukannya, Kyuhyun yang sadar menjadi ikutan kikuk dan meminta maaf, dengan perlahan atau mungkin lebih terlihat tidak rela ia melepas pelukannya, "ajhusi ppali!" ucap Sungmin merengek, "ohh,,mianhae eh jam tangannku tersangkut kancing almamatermu " ucap Kyuhyun.

Dalam satu tarikan tanpa sengaja hal tersebut membuat sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam seragam Sungmin terjatuh, sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda. Sungmin menunduk mengingat apa isinya, dan tiba-tiba saja seperti sebuah rol film,kilasan-kilasan sehari sebelum kematiannya melintas begitu saja.

"kenapa, ada yang kau ingat tentang amplop ini?" tanya Khyuyun.

Sungmin menggeleng meremas amplop tersebut, "bukan amplopnya tapi suratnya"

"Mungkinkah"fikir mereka bersamaan dan saling memandang,

…

"kau serius?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias tentang kabar yang baru ia dengar. Sekarang gadis yang katanya peramal itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartement Kyuhyun dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Jas hujan kuningnya lepek meneteskan banyak air, membanjiri lantai dan karpet selamat datang milik Kyuhyun. Payung putih transparan yang dipakainnya pun sudah patah rusak karena angin,

"hatchim!" …

Begitu kyuhyun menelponnya tentang benda yang mungkin saja menjadi kunci bagi Sungmin untuk kembali Eunhyuk berlari menembus hujan.

"hatchim" ia kembali bersin .

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang 'cengo(?)'-takjub melihat Eunhyuk berdiri membatu di depan pintu juga.

"kau begitu berdedikasi ya nona" ucap Kyuhyun salut memberi handuk kecil padanya.

"hatchim!Sungmin eodie?",hatchim…."

.

.

.

_**Joyer Apartement lantai 7 kamar nomor 13,malam sebelumnya**_

Ini adalah malam kedua Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun di apartementnya. Gadis itu tampak berkeliling berdecak kagum dengan kerapihan dan kebersihannya. Ia melihat ada beberapa photo tentang tempat-tempat indah yang Kyuhyun temple di dinding ruang kerjanya. Kyuhyun tampak focus dengan lembaran-lembaran naskah didepannya. Disampingnya masih ada ratusan lembar dan tumpukan naskah lagi yang harus ia edit. Sesekali pria itu menyerut pensil birunya jika sudah tumpul.

"eh ajhusi kenapa pakai pensilkan bisa terhapus?" tanya Sungmin,

"justru karena bisa terhapus makanya pakai pensil" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya dan kembali focus.

"kau kenapa memilih bekerja dirumah bukankah itu menjemuhkan?" tanya Sungmin lagi,

"bukan urusanmu !" jawab Kyuhyun ketus, "uhh…" Sungmin mendengus dan kembali melihat lihat lembaran naskah yang tidak bisa disentuhnya itu, "aku juga seorang penulis heheh, kau tahu mungkin jika aku tidak mati aku mungkin akan terkenal ,ada penerbit yang mau menerbitkan novelku!" ucap Sungmin bangga.

"tsk penulis fanfict amatiran sepertimu harus lebih banyak berlatih lagi nona" ucap Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Sungmin. Tampaknya ia sudha mood lagi melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena dari tadi Sungmin terus ribut mengajaknya bicara. "eh kok tahu?" gadis itu melebarkan senyumnya pada Kyuhyun,

"tentu saja " kemudian Khuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya ,lembaran naskah yang belum diedit milik Sungmin…"aku editormu" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan membuat Sungmin menatapnya horror..

"nama penamu Minnie kan, aku disuruh atasanku untuk mengedit tulisanmu yang kacau balau ini,tapi aku bersyukur kami tidak jadi menerbitkannya karena penulisnya meninggal dan yang lebih parah lagi aku malah dihantui olehnya dan aku baru sadar gadis itu kau" jelas Kyuhyun.

"ajhusi kau fikir aku mau jadi hantu begini Semua terjadi tanpa sengaja aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku tujuh jam yang lalu yang ku ingat hanya raut sedih dan isak tangis di pemakaman itu, aku tersadar ini bahkan sudah lewat dari tujuh jam , kenapa tidak ada yang menjemputku?"

Sungmin yang tidak terima dibilang tulisannya kacau balau merengut kesal dan mendengus kasar pada Sungmin,tapi kemudian ia menunduk tak ayal hal tersebut menimbulkan perasaan tak enak hati Kyuhyun.

"Ming, maksudku …."

"ani, kau benar, yak tapi mana bisa kau bilang begitu setidaknya akukan masih menghantuimu! Lihat dari segi sastranya tuan editor! Sastra!" bela Sungmin, "aku juga menulis fanfcit ,ah benar juga aku baru ingat ajhusi kau bisa bukakan akunku ppali!" pinta Sungmin begitu cepat dn tidak sanggup bagi Kyuhyun untuk menolak.

Sungmin memandang layar monitor dengan mata berbinar-binar… ia meloncat kecil girang melihat trafik graph yang tertera disana, "uwahhh tujuh belas ribu lebih pengunjung dalam bulan ini " ucap Sungmin,

"tsk segitu saja senang ,lihat reviewmu tidak sampai seribu?" ucap Kyhyun sarkastik, bukannya marah Sungmin malah tersenyum, "bukan soal reviewnya tapi melihat jika banyak orang yang sudah mau membaca ceritaku itu pointnya" ucap Sungmin bangga , Kyuhyun tertegun melihat senyum Sungmin yang begitu manis, gadis itu tampak polos dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan dan kemudian ia melihat profil Sungmin,lalu ia melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "oh itu pasti Taemin yang menggantinya, yah mau bagaimana lagi aku memang sudah mati kan…" ucap Sungmin lagi mengisyaratkan tatapan sedih.

'_Minnie sudah pergi fanfictnya tidak dilanjutkan'- Minnie's profile._

.

.

.

"igeo mwoya?",pekik Kyuhyun menatap layar membaca cerita yang dibuat Sungmin.

"hak,hak,hak, terdengar hembusan nafas Vincent saat Marcus mengendus lehernya yang jenjang, tubuh Vincent bergetar mana kala jari-jari nakal Marcus dengan lihai menyentuh tubuhnya, "mark,uh, a-a-a-a-menggelikan….. tck" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghentikan bacaanya, ia melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan,

"ck apa ini ,sepertinya Kibum hyung salah memilihmu, yah! Wajahmu polos tapi tulisanmu, aigoo!tck tidak kusangka kau mengerikan…"decak Kyuhyun dan mengclose layar, Sungmin tidak terima ia bersungut karena ia masih ingin melihat beberapa kotak pesan yang masuk tapi Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menutup dan mematikan laptopnya, ia kan masih ingin minta bantuan yang lain, andai saja ia bisa menyentuh fikirnya sedih,

"yah ajhusi mana boleh kau bicara begitu, begini-begini masih banyak orang memfollow dan memfavoritkan ceritaku di internet" sungut Sungmin lagi, dan "lagi pula kau yang salah buktinya bosmu menyukai naskahku!sudah kubilang kan lihat dari sastranya,sastranya " lanjutnya lagi.

"terserah!" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"ajhusi, bisakah kau hidupkan lagi laptopnya aku masih ingin ingin lihat pesanku" rengek Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sudah jengah,

"bisakah kau diam aku sedang banyak deadline".

.

.

.

_**Joyer Apartement, present…**_

"Deadline?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan, Eunhyuk gadis itu kini sudah lebih kering, bajunya yang basah ia ganti dengan baju salin yang ia sengaja ia bawa dari rumah,waktu ditanya bagaimana bisa ia mempersiapkannya ia hanya bilang "semua sesuai dengan ramalan" .

"nde, kalian saling terhubung dalam simpul benang merah namun berada dalam garis kematian" jawaba Eunhyuk tadi sontak membuat mereka bertambah bingung, "ini memang terlalu rumit, aku sudah menghitung nasib kalian dari nama masing-masing, ini benar akan sangat sulit, oh ya benda apa yang kau temukan Min-a?" tanyanya lagi ,

Sungmin yang berada disamping Eunhyuk memberikan pertanda dengan meniup kupingnya, membisikan sesuatu yang tidak boleh pria ketahui bisa malu besar ia jika sampai Kyuhyun tahu amplop apa yang dibawa Sungmin menjelang kematiannya.

"Mwo? Surat cinta?"pekik Eunhyuk sangat keras dan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sungmin sangat malu sekali mukanya merah padam ia berusaha menjawil eunhyuk namun tidak bisa ia hanya bisa tertunduk lesu, "eonnie aku kan sudah bilang jangan bilang-bilang!" rengek Sungmin, dan menambah oktaf tertawanya Kyuhyun karena melihat wajah gadis itu menahan malu.

Sungguh ia merasa jika suasana hatinya sangat cerah hari ini berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca diluar yan masih hujan.

"aigoo! Pffttttthahahahhahah" lanjut kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"tunggu dulu jika memang benar surat itu adalah benda yang dapat membuat hutang duniamu lunas untuk siapa? Siapa namja yang kau sukai Min?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias, dan dimulailah obrolan khas para gadis muda.

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah ke dua gadis itu, ia merasa geli sendiri dan berniat tidak mau ikut campur lagi, biarkanlah Eunhyuk yang membantu Sungmin untuk kembali. Deadlinenya banyak dan harus di kirimkan akhir minggu ini. Yah si pria Cho itu kembali menyalakan laptopnya mengecek emailnya dan mengirim sejumlah naskah yang telah ia edit, kemudian menyerut kembali pensil-pensil yang tumpul.

"ada cara agar kau bisa memberikan surat ini!" pekik Eunhyuk, "bagaimana eonnie?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap, "bertemu dengan sunbaemu itu di sekolah bukankah kau bilang ingin memberikan ini disekolah ya? Ah tapi kita punya kendala bagaimana kau bisa kesana, dilihat saja tidak"

Kedua orang tua berfikir keras mencari cara , namun tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide jahil mereka saat mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun di telepon.

"nde Hyung akhir pekan ini aku kosong, naskah juga sudah kukirim arraseo. Mwo SM art school? "

Dan kedua gadis itu hanya dapat saling tersenyum misterius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^.**

**.**

**Sign**

**Hyejinpark**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

Taemin melangkahkan kakinya dirumahnya lagi setelah lebih dari seminggu gadis itu pergi ke Jepang bersama orang tuanya. Gadis itu tidak membawa barang bawaan hanya membawa sebuah ransel kecil. Karena memang gadis hanya datang sebentar kemudian pulang lagi ke Jepang. Ia hanya ingin memberikan surat milik Sungmin yang belum sempat kakaknya itu berikan pada Siwon. Taemin tahu jika isi surat itu adalah perwakilan dari isi hati saudaranya kembarnya,ia hanya ingin agar perasaan Sungmin tersampaikan berharap Sungmin tenang disana…

** . **

**.**

**KYUMIN Fanfiction**

**_DEADLiNE_**

**Written by Hye jin park**

**Disclaimers : the stories and characthers are originally from my mind but the casts in the fanfiction belong to God, their family, and themselves.**

**Warning : GS |OOC|BAD DICTION | TYPO ALWAYS ON|ANGST-supernatural_ROMANCE |GAJE | DONT LIKE DON'T READ|**

**Cast : KYUMIN & OTHER CAST.**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

"tsk Min, sudah kubilang kau harus konsentrasi, Konsentrasi!" pekik Eunhyuk frustasi , pasalnya ini sudah ke seribu kalinya tangan gadis itu tidak berhasil menyentuh sebuah gelas plastic yang ada di depannya sekarang. Eunhyuk kembali menggeleng frustasi, kembali tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti yang terjadi pada gelas itu. Meskipun Eunhyuk tidak dapat melihat Sungmin namun ia masih bisa merasakan dan mendengar suara gadis itukan. Eunhyuk menyerah dan mulai memelas pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berkencan ria dengan pacarnya, _read psp._

"jauhkan wajahmu itu nona kau bisa menakuti pacarku!" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik, Eunhyuk yang merengut dan memelas, sedangkan Sungmin masih terus berusaha agar gelas itu dapat ia sentuh. Setetes keringat mengalir bertubi-tubi dari dahi gadis itu.

'glek' saliva Sungmin tertelan kasar berharap agar yang kali berhasil dan, tidak rupanya, masih belum berhasil… Eunhyukpun angkat tangan.

"ya!mati kau, mati kau!" terdengar pekikan Kyuhyun yang bersahutan dengan suara dari permainan gamenya, dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk jengkel. Ia sudah bersusah payah mau membantu tapi mengapa balasan yang terima seperti ini. Seorang gadis hantu datang menemuinya meminta pertolongan, salah yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Eunhyuk sendiri yang mengajukan pertolongan. Lalu satu-satunya orang yang dapat melihat gadis itu terkesan tidak peduli, dan gadis itu sendiri, gadis yang hanya bisa ia dengar dan rasakan keberadaannya itu, masih belum bisa menyerap apa yang ia ajarkan barusan…

"jika begini kapan kau bisa kembali Min-a" pekik Eunhyuk sembari menjambak rambutnya.

_**Tiga jam sebelumnya…**_

Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan petunjuk menemukan cara agar Sungmin dapat kembali mendapatkan ide setelah Kyuhyun menerima panggilan dari Kibum. Kyuhyun diminta olehnya untuk ikut berperan serta dalam workshop tentang dunia menulis yang kebetulan diadakan di sekolah Sungmin. Idepun terlintas mengingat surat yang belum sempat Sungmin berikan pada seseorang itu, sebuah surat yang diindikasi menjadi penyebabnya belum bisa kembali untuk beristirahat dengan tenang.

"tapi , bagaimana caranya, maksudku adalah surat ini hanya akulah yang dapat melihatnya, yah kecuali ajhusi itu" ucap Sungmin.

Eunhyuk tampak dalam pose berfikir lagi, dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membantu namun gamer sejati itu menolak," aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam hal yang menggelikan seperti itu, apa itu tidak bisa kembali gara-gara sebuah surat cinta, tsk! Hei, Lee Sungmin dikehidupan mendatang kau harus rajin belajar nde!" ucap Kyuhyun meremehkan.

Tidak bisa dipercaya gadis yang menghantuinya itu tidak bisa kembali hanya gara-gara masalah surat. Tsk, tampaknya mencintai sangat merugikan, benak Kyuhyun lagi. Ada sedikit rasa aneh yang muncul di hatinya saat mendengar gadis itu menceritakan pria yang ia suka. Namun Kyuhyun menepis rasa aneh itu dengan ucapan ketus dan makin membuat Eunhyuk jengkel.

"dasar orang tidak berperasaan!" umpatnya jengah.

"Ming bagaimana kalau kau tulis ulang saja surat itu, hei! Tuan bisakah kau menulis ulang surat untuk Sungmin? Kan hanya kau yang bisa melihat suratnya" pintanya baik-baik, Kyuhyun menolak tegas dengan alasan ia masih banyak pekerjaan dan tidak mau buang-buang waktu hanya demi menyalin surat cinta seorang gadis remaja, coret, hantu remaja tepatnya.

"sibuk apanya bermain game dia bilang sibuk tsk, dasar orang aneh!" dengus Eunhyuk lagi…

Sungmin melerai dan bertanya apakah ada cara lain, lalu ia menyarankan Sungmin agar ia sendiri yang menyalin ulang suratnya. Namun masalahnya jangankan menulis, menyentuh barang saja ia tidak bisa. Eunhykpun teringat suatu cara cepat agar gadis itu dapat menyentuh barang. Caranya adalah dengan memusatkan fikirannya ,berkonsentrasi agar benda yang ingin diinginkannya dapat ia pegang. Namun mengingat aroma Sungmin masih baru ini menjadi lebih sulit, ditambah lagi Sungmin itu berbeda, bau api rohnya berbeda dengan hantu lainnya begitulah yang difikirkan Eunhyuk yang sampai saat ini masih mengganjal.

"masih tidak bisa" keluh Sungmin, kepalnya tertunduk lesu tangnnya sudah pegal sejak tadi… Eunhyukpun akhirnya menyarankan ide lain,"baiklah dektekan padaku biar aku saja yang menyalinnya!" ucap Eunhyuk spontan.

"jika begitu maka Sungmin bukannya kembali ia malah semakin lama disini" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia mempause gamenya kemudian duduk dengan benar, menatap Sungmin yang masih tertunduk lesu menatap gelas yang sejak tadi tidak berhasil ia gapai.

"jika tidak mau bantu sebaiknya diam !" ketus Eunhyuk sengit, Kyuhyun mendengus, ,"tsk dasar bodoh!" ucapnya mengatai Eunhyuk,"Hei! Siapa kau bilang bodoh!" sungut Eunhyuk tidak terima, dan menyimpan psp itu ke dalam saku celananya lalu menghampiri Sungmin," jika begitu sama saja surat itu bukan milik Sungmin tapi kau, itu sama saja jika kau yang menyatakan perasaan pada bocah itu" jelas Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mengerti, "benar juga, aigoo kenapa tidak terpikir?Mianhe Min-a " ucap Eunhyuk cengengesan.

"biarkan Sungmin menemukan caranya sendiri noona" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian lalu menatap dalam gadis yang masih tertunduk itu, sedikit rasa kasihan terbesit dihatinya.

"ini akan sulit, benar-benar sulit" keluh Eunhyuk lagi.

.

.

.

"BISA!" pekik Sungmin tiba- tiba saat jarinya berhasil menyentuh mulut gelas itu yah meskipun sedikit ia bisa menyentuhnya kan… Eunhyuk yang tadinya berguling-guling dilantai sontak menghampiri asal suara Sungmin sambil berjalan merangkak ia mengamati pergerakan gelas itu, "coba lagi Min-a" semangat Eunhyuk padanya.

Kyuhyun yang ikut kaget pun kembali mempause gamenya dan beralih memperhatikan raut Sungmin yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh.

"glek" samar-samar saliva terdengar bersahutan diantara ketiganya secara bersamaan, was-was menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada si gelas. Dan, smirik Kyuhyun terlihat selepas itu. Pria itu pun kembali melanjutkan gamenya.

"berhasil!" teriak Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bersamaan saat gelas itu berpindah posisi.

"jja! Tulis disini sekarang!" perintah Eunhyuk menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen. Tentu saja dengan menyodorkan kertas yang sama seperti yang digunakan Sungmin setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Kyuhyu untuk membeli barang yang sama persis.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya memulai lagi konsentrasinya, lalu dengan perlahan gadis itu mengambil pulpen itu dan mulai menulis lagi suratnya.

"selesai!" ucap Sungmin bangga lalu mengecup kertas kertas berwarna pink itu. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun jengah entah kenapa melihat Sungmin tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya sebal… apakah ia mulai menyukai gadis itu, "tidak" Kyuhyun menegur tegas fikirannya barusan. "benar Kyu, gadis itu akan segera kembali dan kau akan bebas dari gangguannya sebentar lagi, benar!" usir Kyuhyun akan fikirannya kemudian…

Eunhyuk memaksa Sungmin untuk memperlihatkan isi suratnya, namun Sungmin menolak dengan memegang erat itu. Jujur Eunhyuk agak merinding dibuatnya melihat kertas tampak melayang sendiri, hai bukankah ia adalah seorang paranormal dan biasa melihat hal-hal seperti ini -_-…

"hehehe, ya sudah jika tidak boleh" putusnya mengalah.

Tiba-tiba suasana disana menjadi hening tidak ada seorang pun diantara mereka yang berucap. Diam dalam fikiran masing-masing. Bahkan game milik Kyuhyun dianggurkan olehnya, hanya menatapinya saja.

"Min-a cukha,cukha!" ucap Eunhyuk memulai percakapan lagi, kali ini ia tampak dengan raut yang sangat serius. Ia tersenyum tulus,"semoga kau dapat tenang setelah memberikan suratmu,dan selamat sekali lagi jangan lupakan aku ya di atas sana nanti dan semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya kita dapat saling bertatap muka" lanjut Eunhyuk lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menangis, dapat Kyuhyun lihat tetesan air mata Sungmin yang terbiaskan sinar lembayung senja yang masuk melalui celah –celah jendela. Rasa aneh itu kembali muncul rasa yang mengganjal dihatinya cenderung sakit hingga tidak sadar air mata jatuh membasahi layar pspnya…

"jaga dirimu disana Min-a, aku pulang dulu. Aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu. Tuan, bisakah kau memastikan Surat Sungmin sampai ke orang itu, aku tidak bisa memastikan jeda waktunya yang pasti adalah jika urusanmu sudah selesai didunia ini maka kau akan segera dijemput…hiks" Eunhyuk menyeka ingusnya yang sedikit keluar, "pastikan sampai kau melihat Sungmin menghilang arasseo!" tunjuk Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang masih membantu.

"Tsk! Ara! Kka pulanglah ini sudah sore pekerjaanmu kan sudah selasai , terimakasih telah membuat aku tidak dihantui lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"ara!aku pergi"

"gomawo" ucap Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berpura-pura kembali focus pada pspnya setelah Eunhyuk pergi.

Sungmin menghampirinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dimengerti…"pokoknya terimakasih"ulangnya lagi lalu pergi keluar dengan menembus pintu apartement kyuhyun,"kkau mau kemana?" cicit Kyuhyun melihat tangan Sungmin yang sudah setengah menembus pintu," mengunjungi suatu tempat aku sudah akan kembali kan setelah memberikan surat ini besok" senyum Sungmin pada kyuhyun.

"cha,,,chankamanyeo! Aku,aku juga ingin keluar membeli sesuatu" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung menyusul Sungmin dan membuka pintu.

.

.

.

"ajhusi kita berpisah disini ya!" ucap Sungmin saat mereka sampai dipercabangan jalan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun berbohong tentang barang yang mau ia beli tadi, hanya alasannya saja agar ia bisa berjalan sore dengan Sungmin. "eh, bukankah supermarket ke arah sana?" tanya Sungmin, "siapa yang mau kesana aku hanya ingin membeli,ice cream yang dijual di taman sana,ya ice cream" Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan berjalan mendahului Sungmin.

"aneh habis hujan begini kenapa mau makan ice cream?" fikir Sungmin membuat pose aegyonya dengan telunjuk yang ia taruh di dagu. "tsk benar kata Eunhyuk eonnie ajhusi itu tidak punya perasaan, aku kan juga mau ice cream -_-, bisakah ia membuat ogure ice cream untukku?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Sungmin beralih pada siluet tubuh yang dikenalnya, "Taemin…" ucapnya tertahan dan beralih untuk mengikuti adik kembarnya itu.

"eh kemana dia kenapa tidak ada?" tanya Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin tidak ada saat ia menengok ke belakang. "aih, kenapa aku jadi begini sih, pergi yah hantu itu kan sidah kan pergi besok dan hidupku yang tenang akan kembali lagi…." Ucap Kyuhyun meredakan rasa janggal dihatinya.

Sungmin mengikuti Taemin, terbesit rasa rindu yang dalam padanya namun apa daya tanganpun tak sampai. Tidak mungkinkan ia memeluk Taemin berkata aku rindu padamu… sesekali Sungmin bersembunyi dan menunduk saat Taemin menengok ke belakang padahal jika Sungmin berjalan di sampingnya Taemin juga tidak bakalan tahu kan!.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat Taemin membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Ini rumahnya,tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu pertumbuhannya, hidupnya… ia sedih sangat sedih kala mengingat kenangan indah disana. Taemin masuk setelah menekan digit password rumahnya, masih sama taemin masih minim ekspresi ia hanya diam saat Sungmin memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Taemin-a bogoshipgo" ucap Sungmin,tangannya terulur menyentuh helaian rambut gadis itu.

'Wush' angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus tipis dua tatapan itu saling bertemu tanpa terduga. Kosong ,Sungmin tidak melihat bayangannya tampak pada iris mata adiknya itu, iapun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan beralih masuk kerumah duluan.

Taemin terpekur akan kejadian barusan, ia jelas-jelas melihat kakaknya berdiri didepannya menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, dan sangat cepat kakaknya itu menghilang lagi.

"eonnie.." gumamnya sangat lirih. Ia menggenggam erat amplop berisi surat milik Sungmin dalam saku jaketnya yang sejak tadi ia jaga seakan benda itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga. Jelas saja berharga karena itu berisi ungkapan hati kakaknya kan…

Taemin masuk dan merebahkan diri dikasurkan. Ia melihat ruang kosong di sebelahnya,biasanya Sungmin akan duduk disana dan menuliskan ide-ide yang ia dapatkan seusai nonoton film drama di dvd. Adegan percintaan… kekeh Taemin saat mengingat hal itu,"momentnya Tae-a kau tahu KISSEU-KISSEU…" ingat Taemin saat Sungmin mempraktekan adegan ciuman dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin bersedih menatap laptop kesayangannya yang masih diletakkan di meja belajarnya. Semuanya sama tidak ada yang berubah, tampaknya Leeteuk tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk memindahkan atau membuang barang-barang milik Sungmin.

"yeoboseyo omma" jawab Taemin saat menerima panggilan dari Leeteuk,"nde aku sudah sampai, nde aku sudah makan omma, nde besok penerbangan pagi jam sebelas, nde omma setelah memberikannya aku langsung pulang.." begitulah isi percakapan mereka.

Sungmin iri andai saja ia masih bisa mendengar suara ibunya, ditelepone dan dicemaskan, sungguh jika sudah begini ia ingin hidup mau apa ibarat nasi sudah menjadi bubur tidak mungkinkan, ia sudah mati dan jadi hantu lagi,

"gwanchana Sungmin-a besok kau akan kembali, tidak akan jadi hantu lagi…" ucapnya menenagkan tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol wadah penanya hingga jatuh tercecer dilantai, "ops" ucap Sungmin menutup kedua mulutnya terkejut.

Taemin yang melihat itu kaget, "kenapa bisa jatuh?" tanyanya bingung, dan membereskannya. Takut jika adiknya akan takut, maka Sungminpun bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan Taemin yang diam-diam sudah menumpahkan air matanya, ia rindu akan Sungmin saat tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Taemin berfikir jika kakaknya itu berada bersamanya.

"hiks, babo,babo…" isak Taemin mengetuk-ngetuk pena itu ke lantai.

Keesokan paginya,Kyuhyun yang suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk tidak hentinya menggerutu. Ia sebal lantaran Sungmin tidak pulang semalam. Ia menggosok giginya dengan kuat hingga gusinya berdarah, "aku yang sebal kenapa kau yang marah?" ucap Kyuhyun memelototi sikat giginya. Ia berkumur dengan kuat dan cepat lalu mandi membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

"aish kenapa dengan air hangatnya!" ucapnya lagi,"kenapa yang dingin yang keluar!" ucapnya lagi dengan separuh busa yang tertinggal di menghempaskan handuk itu dengan kasar, lalu ponselnya berdering telpon dari Kibum.

"nde Hyung akau akan kesana" ucapnya ketus.

Sementara itu Kibum yang tidak tahu menahu menggelengkan kepalanya ,"tsk ada apa dengan anak ini?" bingungnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju pelataran sekolah Sungmin, sesekali ia menengok-nengok siapa tahu gadis itu sudah sampai duluan disana. Kibum yang barusan turun dari mobilnya memanggil Kyuhyun dan memberikan pengarahan padanya untuk acara workshop hari ini, namun Kyuhyun tidak focus Ia masih memikirkan Sungmin tampaknya.

"Kyu kau dengar tidak sih?" tanya kibum sewot pasalnya ia sudah memanggil namanya sejak tadi.

"nde, nde hyung, aku mau mencari toilet dulu ao aula gedung A lantai empat kan, arraseo aku segera menyusul" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" bingung kibum yang berbalik saat merasa namanya dipanggil dan kemudian disambut oleh seorang siswa pria, wakil kelas yang bertugas menyambutnya, Choi Siwon dan di belakangnya kini tengah berdiri Lee Sungmin yang ternyata sejak tadi mengikuti Siwon sejak pemuda berdimple itu berangkat ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW ^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^.**

**.sign.**

**Hyejinpark**

**.**


End file.
